YGO Zexal Special
by Arcatamous
Summary: a small story for Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Yuma, Shark, Astral, and Kaito will meet someone who travels a lot. What happen when these 4 meet 3 unexpected guests that came after the young traveler?
1. Chapter 1

**YGO Zexal Go**

_Dreams_

A blanket of darkness covers everywhere while Yuma Tsukumo floats in mid air.

"What is going on around here?" Yuma questioned, gazing around, "Hey Astral, what is this place? Astral, where are you? Hey Astral, Astral? Astral!"

Suddenly, a glimmering light shines through the bitter darkness. As the darkness died away, Yuma saw three figures standing behind three young people. Though Yuma can't really see who the young people were, but he did work out the image of one of the figure standing in the middle.

"_Dark Magician,_" Yuma thought in wonders, staring nonstop at a floating figure; a pair of indigo eyes, long purple hair, a odd violet suit, with a long light green staff in its right hand.

He looked at the other two figures, but only sees a black shadow, hiding the faces of the figures and the three young people. Then, the Dark Magician and the rest of the shadows walk away towards the light.

"Wait up," Yuma stopped, running towards them; reaching his arm out, "Who are you? I need to get out of here; do you know how to get out of this place? Please tell me! Don't leave, wait! WAIT!"

"Yuma, wake up," a voice interrupted him, "Wake up, you are late for school."

It was Astral, a mysterious being that came from a different dimension. Astral has to collect all 100 Number Cards to restore his memories of what happen to his planet. In his appearance, Astral has a clear light-blue body with blue gems and green marking all over his body. His hair curls up to a pointed and has dangling earrings. Astral has heterochromia eyes; a luminous yellow color on his left eye and a pure white on his right.

"What, I'm late! Astral, why didn't you wake me up!" Yuma exclaimed, jumping out of bed and putting on his school uniform. After, he rushes out of the house. Yuma, a 13 years old boy with red and blue spiky hair that points out and upward; he holds a pair of red eyes and a golden necklace called the "Emperor Key", which he always keeps with him wherever he goes. Yuma was racing to school when he met up with Kotori, his childhood friend. She has greenish-turquoise hair and large hazel eyes.

"Wow, you are early today, Yuma," Kotori started, "This is a first."

Yuma confused, "What, you mean that"

"We are 10 minutes early." Kotori told him.

"Then that mean that I am not late?" Yuma questioned again.

Kotori nodded normally. Yuma then heard a quiet laughing coming out of Astral, who was floating next to him. Yuma turns over to Astral. A burning Yuma's face was waiting for Astral to face.

"Why you… how could you Astral!" Yuma screamed, raising his fist in front of Astral's joyful face.

"It just that I want to see how you would act, that is all," Astral chuckled.

"I never knew _you_ could laugh, Astral?" Kotori giggled.

"Well last night, I had a dream of returning to my planet and meeting three mysterious people and three figures. That was what make me so…so…so," Astral explained.

"Happy," Kotori filled in for Astral.

He nodded with a smile.

"Really, I had a dream of seeing three young people with two figures and Dark Magician." Yuma joined.

"You mean the man in the odd purple suit holding a green staff is called Dark Magician," Astral questioned.

Yuma surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well there was only a true image of the one you call Dark Magician that I encounter. The rest of the figures were all shadows." Astral replied, with a mysterious face.

"Let think about when we get to school." Kotori ended the conversation.

When they arrived at school and entering their class, Kotori, Yuma and Astral discovered that the whole class was deserted. Not a single person was in the classroom.

"What is going on here?" Kotori questioned, a little frightened.

They walk out of the class and wander around the school and found no one. When they went into the storage room, Shark was there.

"Shark!" they yelled, helping him up.

Shark, a 14 years old student with indigo eyes and dark purple hair that resemble tentacles, lies injured on the ground of the storage room. Yuma and the others were terrified. They ran inside and help him up.

"Shark, what happen to you? Why are you like this? Why is there no one in the school?" Yuma wanted to know badly.

"The-the whole….school was attack-by some people in cape. I thought that-they might be….Barian. I tried to fight them off but failed. I'm sorry," Shark explained, but then fainted.

"We better get to a safe place." Astral suggested, as Kotori and Yuma carried Shark outside. They ran as fast as they could out to the front gate when a figure in cape stops them.

"What the," Astral startled, stopping right after they saw him.

"I'm called Trueman and I am here to bring you all to _the_ dimension." The man in cape, Trueman, greeted with an evil grin.

Trueman, a tall spiky-haired man wearing a long grey-velvet cape and black glasses, moves towards Yuma and the others. They step backward as Trueman came towards them.

"What are we going to do, Yuma?" Kotori terrified.

Suddenly, a black portal sucks them in, along with Trueman. When they came to the other side of the black hole, everyone in the school was there. The teachers and the students were all there.

"Where in the world are we?" Yuma wondered, walking around the purple dimension of some kind.

Then, Shark woke up. At the same time, Yuma, Kotori, Astral and Shark spotted Kaito. Kaito is an 18 years old boy who is a comrade and friend to Yuma and Shark. With a straight, cold face like Shark, Kaito has blue-grey eyes, hair curl pointing up, and dark green spiky bangs which also points up.

"How did you wind up in here with the school body?" Shark questioned, "I didn't saw you around when I was fighting them."

"I came to your school after I saw powerful evil waves coming from your school. When I got there, I was thrown into a black hole and ended up here." Kaito explained.

Suddenly five black figures appear in mid air. One was Trueman, another was all machine or something. Another was a silver hair man with a cross shape scar on his left cheek. Last but not least was a floating blood red ghost; kind of like Astral, but more devilish.

"We will introduce ourselves. I am Vector, enemies of Astral's World and soldier of the Barian World. This is ZONE, an android from the past who came to destroy the existence of dueling. Trueman is an evil being made out of cards of Darkness. Bakura is one of the oldest King of Thief that came from the origin of Duel Monsters. We four are here to control the world of dueling, using the power of the ancient artifact, the Millennium Item. I hope you all will like it. Ha Ha Ha! Ha!" Vector, a mortal being that Yuma, Shark and Kaito had defeated many months ago, laughed.

"What did you say?" Kaito spoke up, "You think you can take over the world that easily? You are really wrong to even say that Vector, because we will defeat you once more!"

Every eye turned to Kaito.

"Oh, we have a challenger here, gentlemen," the red Astral-like ghost smirked, "Shall we finish him off first?"

Out of nowhere, there was explosion right where the four cape men were.

"Who dare to fire at us?" Bakura angered, searching for the one who fire at them.

Then they saw a man in an odd purple suit with a green staff in his hand. Next to the man were a little brown puff ball, a blonde hair girl with the same style of odd suit and a blue staff in her hand. Behind them were three large creatures. One has a yellow bird head but a body of a yellow dragon. Another was a red dragon with two mouths on top of each other, 2 pairs of blue emerald eyes and a long scaly body. The last one was a blue god with a monstrous face and giants blue demon wings. On top of the red dragon, the five men spotted a person in black cape.

"It-it can't be," the silver, scar-face man stuttered, "How-how could these cre-creatures get here?"

"You know these creatures, Bakura?" Vector questioned, "What are those things?"

"They-they are the go-gods of Dueling mo-monsters." Trueman also stuttered, backing up.

"The one in purple suit is Dark-Dark Magician. The one with the same st-style of suit is Dark Magician Girl. The little puff-puff ball is Kuriboh. The Yellow bird dra-dragon is-is Wi-Wing Dra-dragon of Ra. The re-red dragon is-is Sli-Slifer the Sk-Sky Dragon. The Blue cre-creature is Ob-Obelisk Th-the Torment-Mentor. This is impossible. Ho-How could _his _monsters get here?" Bakura stuttered, introducing the gods that Bakura is so terrified of.

The hooded person raised their hand up, pointing at Bakura. Suddenly, the Dark Magician straight towards him and blast an energy ball at him. Bakura quickly dodges it, but the energy ball returned and hit him on the back.

"Im...Possi…ble," Bakura stuttered.

The other three men stared back up at the hood person. Their glares were boiling evil.

"_Who is that?_" Yuma, Shark, and Kaito wondered, also gazing up at the mysterious warrior.

"No way those monsters can be here," Bakura angered, "Who are you? Why do you have _his_ cards? He'll never give his cards to anyone except-You; you are that person, aren't you?"

The black hood person didn't spoke a word. Then all the creatures disappear except Dark Magician. The warrior flew slowly towards the four evil men.

"What do you think that person going to do with those people?" Yuma whispered to Kotori.

Suddenly, Kotori was pulled up to Vector. Vector grabs hold of her very hard and tight.

"Don't get closer or this girl will perish." Vector warned the person.

The person ignores his warning and came closer. When that person got close to Vector, he/she pulled Kotori over to him/her.

"Stay calm," the person whispered to Kotori.

Kotori's eyes widened. Then Dark Magician came over and carries Kotori down to her friends.

"You will regret for inferring with our work, brat!" Bakura, Trueman, ZONE and Vector screamed as they vanished into a dimension hole.

"How do we get out of this place now?" Shark wondered.

Out of nowhere, the ground under their feet was rumbling. Crumbling rocks were everywhere, and the purple colored walls were cracking into pieces. Then, the whole student body fell into a pitch full of nothing but darkness.

"Somebody help us!" Yuma yelled, falling into the black area.

Nothing came to answer his call. Not even the hooded person who helps him and the students escape from the four villains.

"_Why won't you help us now?_" Yuma thought, suddenly sleepy, "_Why won't you? Why?_"

Yuma's voice then drifts in his thoughts until…

"Yuma! Wake up!" a voice screamed, right through his eardrums.

Yuma quickly jumps out of his hammock and unluckily, hit his head on the roof.

"Ow!" Yuma cried, "Are you trying to break my eardrums apart, Sis?"

"Don't play around Yuma; you are already REALLY late for school! You got 2 minutes to change and get out of the house, now!" 20 years old Akari exclaimed.

Akari Tsukumo, Yuma big sister; she is a newspaper journalist and a heck of a motor rider. Unlike Yuma, Akari has grayish eyes and red hair.

Yuma got up and wondered, rubbing his aching head, "_What, late for school? Could it be that what I just imagine right now was a...Dream?_"


	2. Chapter 2

_Origin of Dueling Monsters_

-In Yuma's Classroom-

"Oh gosh, I think I am going to faint." Yuma groaned, lying on his desk.

"Well you better thank your sister for calling you up," Astral reminded, floating above him, "If it wasn't for your sister, you would have miss a day of school."

"Well I would rather miss a day of school than run to school full speed with an empty stomach." Yuma mumbled.

Then, Mr. Kay came in with a transfer student to Yuma.

"Kids, today we have a transfer student." Mr. Kay began, "Her name is Arcady Nguyen. As so, she is a 12 years old, so please be kind to her. Even though Arcady is 12, she got a perfect 100% scores on both of her 7th and 8th grade qualifying test. Now young lady, please take a seat in front of the boy in the last row on the right."

Arcady, a long black hair girl with violet eyes, follows Mr. Kay's directions and went straight towards the seat in front of Yuma.

"Hi, my name is Yuma," Yuma whispered, "but I think you call me 'sempai', right?"

Arcady just nods and turned around.

"Now class," Mr. Kay continued, "Today, we are going to learn about the Origin of Dueling Monster; and we will also visit a museum of this subject at nutrition and for the rest of the day. Also, the 9th grade students will also be joining us as well."

The whole class went wild! Everyone was cheering for joy.

"Now, now, there will be a quiz," Mr. Kay added.

Then the cheer died down to a groan. Mr. Kay chuckles quietly as the students groan because of the _quiz_.

"I am joking," Mr. Kay chuckled, "Though, you do have homework on what we will learn today. Okay, who could guess where duel monsters begin?"

One hand was raise up. It was Arcady.

"Yes Arcady," Mr. Kay called.

Arcady answered, "The Origin of Dueling Monsters is in Egypt many, many hundred centuries ago. The original name for duel monsters is called The Shadow Game. This game caused a great war. From what historians say, the war occurs when an evil called Zorc Necrophades was revives by the high priest, Shadow Magus. The one who fought against Zorc was titled the "Nameless Pharaoh". Though the pharaoh real name was not found in history and is still unknown till this day, many historians say that one young boy knows. What causes the war was seven mysterious objects call the Millennium Item; these items were forged from hatred and evil in people's hearts. Archeologists can't find the answer for why the priests and the old pharaoh would create such weapons. There was a record of this nameless pharaoh appearing three thousands year after. A 15 years old boy name Yu-Gi Moto, who lives in Domino City, solves one of the Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle and revives the pharaoh. Through his journey with the pharaoh, Yu-Gi was named the King of Duel. Two more generations of King of Duel followed after. One was a young 15 years old student name Jaden Yuki, studying on a remote island with a school there call Duel Academy, and the other was an 18 years old scientist, Yusei Fudo, saving and protecting Neo Domino City. All four of these historical characters changes humanity through dueling, they once save historical time from changing."

Everyone was shock and amaze.

"Ho-how did you kno-know so much about this?" Mr. Kay stuttered shock as well.

"I have studied about the Origin of Dueling Monsters before. I also studied it deeper. There are some monsters that Yu-Gi and the Pharaoh care and trust the most. It is the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Wing Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor. Am I right, Mr. Kay?" Arcady replied.

Mr. Kay nodded, speechless.

Mr. Kay wanted to know, "Arcady, where did you learn"

-RANG!

"Oh, the bell…rang. All right students meet me at the front gate after nutrient and we will get on the bus and leave to the museum." Mr. Kay smiled, as the student ran out of the classroom, "Arcady, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Yes Mr. Kay," Arcady asked, walking to him.

Yuma, Kotori, and Astral waited as they 'eardrops' on the conversation.

"Arcady, there is no such book talk that deeply and exact as you just describe. So let me ask you again, where in the world did you learn that?" Mr. Kay continued.

Arcady stood in silence for a while and then sighed, "I have traveled around the world and study about the beginning of duel monsters. When I came to a city call Neo Domino City"

"Neo Domino City? Tha city is the oldest city in the world. No one has ever found where it rest. I can't believe it is still standing till this day." Mr. Kay interrupted, "I'm sorry, please do continue."

"When I visit that city, I found a young boy. It seems that the boy is around 7 to 8 years old. He told me that he was the only one left in the city. He did not know who his parent is or why he is here. But he took me to the NDC Science Lab and told me he was in a oval capsule when he woke up. I then took him under my care. I soon found out the boy was protected by the capsule from and enraging war in neo Domino City. As the boy travels with me, he told me everything about the origin of duel monsters. I was amaze that he knows so much the beginning of duel monsters. And that is how I knew so much of dueling monsters." Arcady explained, and let out a long sighed.

"Where is the young lad, now?" Mr. Kay wanted to know.

"He is at home with my guardian, Daniel." She replied.

The teacher nodded and grins. He told Arcady she could leave and get ready for the trip.

When Arcady step out of the classroom, Yuma jumps right in front of her and questioned, "Hey, you know about the Dark Magician, right? Could you tell me about him; like describe him for me."

"Um, I'm sorry sempai; I have to go somewhere right now. Meet you in 10 minutes, sempais." Arcady responded and ran off.

"What was that about? I just want to know something." Yuma wondered.

WHACK!

"Yuma, you were standing really close to her, like right in front of her face. How could she answer with you when you are really close to her? Of course she will run." Kotori answered, slapping her hands against each other; going up and down (cleaning her hand from whacking Yuma in the back of his head).

"Well, I didn't notice; sorry," Yuma apologized, rubbing the red bump that appeared.

Kotori spins her head around and noticed, "Have you notice that Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke and Cathy are not here today?"

"You are right," Yuma agreed, "Well I bet they are playing somewhere."

-Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Cathy's houses-

ACHOOO!

"Guess someone is talking about me." They all sniffed, at the same time.

-Front Gate of the School-

"Okay, all 8th grade and 9th grade students please get on the bus." Mr. Kay announced.

A few minutes after the announcement, a crowd of students came rushing and lining up to get on the bus.

"Hey Shark, Rio, over here," Kotori waved, two siblings who was standing a few mile from them.

The siblings walk over to Kotori and Yuma. Rio, Shark's young sister. Like her brother, she has dark pink eyes and purple hair. She also have a light blue bang that pointed down.

"Hey Kotori," Rio smiled, standing next to her, "where are the others?"

"I think they are sick." Kotori replied.

Yuma was spinning his whole body around, searching for something or someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Shark questioned, still have his cold, cool face on.

"I am looking for the new student in my class." Yuma answered, covering his face from the sun.

He then spotted her. After waving for 5 minutes, Arcady then turns her head and saw Yuma. She then went over to the small group.

"Shark, Rio, this is Arcady," Kotori introduced, as Arcady came over, "she is a 12 years old student, but I guess she skipped."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," Arcady bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rio and this is my brother, Reginald, but everyone calls him Shark." Rio returned, shaking her hand, "Do…. You want to sit with us on the bus?"

Arcady's eyes widened. She then nodded happily. When they got on the bus, they talked about duel monsters, jokes, stories, and more.

On the way to the museum, Rio questioned Arcady, "So Arcady, who do you live with?"

"I live with my butler, Daniel," she replied.

"Butler, what about your family," Kotori joined.

"My family lived far away. I'm a traveler sent by the CIA, so I kind of left them. I do visit them, though." Arcady depressed, looking outside the window.

-15 minutes after-All the students got off the bus and found themselves standing in front of an enormous building. At the front door, there was a teenage girl waiting for them. As their teachers guided them to the front door, the teenage girl with light turquoise hair tied up, greeted the group.

"Welcome to Duel Monsters Museum," she bowed, "I will be your guide today, my name is Luna."

Arcady ran up to the guide as they follow her inside. She was right next to Luna.

"Well hello," Luna smiled.

"Ms. Luna, can I ask you something?" Arcady questioned.

Luna nodded and lean down as Arcady whispered something in her ear. Luna's eyes widened when she heard the girl's question.

"How did you know?" Luna surprised.

"Do you have the card?" Arcady asked.

Luna took out a monster card or something and gave it to Arcady.

"Wow, to think that these cards are still here," Arcady grinned, "What about the others?"

"The other cards beside mine and Life Stream Dragon have gone missing a long time ago. But I am shock to even meet anyone that knew of my great, great, great, great grandmother and grandfather." Luna returned, "Oh and my twin brother, Leo works here as well."

Arcady gave the card back to Luna and back up to her friends.

"What did you ask her?" Yuma wondered.

"I ask her if she is a relative to my great, great, great, great grandmother's friends. It is that she looks just like how my great grandmother describes her; and to think that she is." Arcady explained, "And the card proves it."

"Oh," they surprised.

"Here we are," Luna began, "This is the center and main hall of the whole museum. If you ever get lost then come here students. Well first, we will go to the base of all Duel monsters spirits, Egypt. In Egypt, a pharaoh and six priests create seven items call the Millennium Items. These items are forged by evil hearts of citizen and thieves. Although there was no records why these things were built, there was a record that the pharaoh after took down an evil, Zorc, with the millennium items. We do not know his name from what historians say. 3,000 years after the Great War cause by the shadow game, a young teenage boy solves one of the millennium items and revives the nameless pharaoh. Through the adventures with the pharaoh, the young boy was titled the King of Duel. Two more generation came after that. One was a student on a remote island with a school call Duel Academy. The other one was an 18 years old teenager name Yusei Fudo. These 4 historical people changed time and spaced itself through dueling. From what the records from Yusei's time says that he save Neo Domino City and Satellite using the sign of the Crimson Dragon, he won the FFI National Competition and defeated a mortal being called ZONE, and he once traveled back in time to stop someone call Paradox from destroying the world of Duel Monsters. With the help of the two king of duels and the pharaoh, Yusei defeated Paradox and save Duel Monsters. He became a scientist after. Here is the duel runner that Yusei Fudo use to defeat, the Dark Signer, ZONE, and Paradox."

A red motorcycle with a white stripe stood in a case for all to see. The students crowded around the duel runner and examine it.

"Wow, this thing is cool!" one of the students complimented.

Everyone else agreed. Yuma eyes were sparkling when he saw the runner. Arcady stands in the back with a grin on her face.

"You already knew about it, right?" Luna came over, questioned.

Arcady nodded, "you knew that I am not from here right?"

"Yes, my grandmother retold the story about how great, great; great, great Grandmother and her friends met a young girl your age who loves to travel. She disappeared right after defeating a monster." Luna replied, "Arcady how"

-"Arcady, come over and look at this!" Kotori called, interrupting Luna.

Arcady bows to Luna and ran over to Kotori, responding, "Coming Sempai!"

"Now, please come this way. I will show you the deck that Yusei used." Luna continued.

They continue their tour of the place. As they go through the museum, students were even more amazed. When they were eating lunch at, Shark return to the duel runner without anyone noticing or so he thought. When he got to the duel runner, Shark examines it deeply. He puts his hand on the case with a serious face.

"_A duel runner ha_," Shark thought.

"What are you doing here?" A voice questioned.

Shark turns around and found Kaito standing in front of him.

"I am here for a school work. The 8th and 9th grade students get a trip to the museum to learn about the origin of duel monsters. What about you?" returned Shark.

Kaito answered, "I am here to do a research on the beginning of duel monsters. This seems to be the only place that has artifacts of the past."

"Sempai, what are you doing here? Everyone one was searching for you?" Arcady called.

Yuma came running behind her. Yuma notice Kaito and was confused.

"Kaito what are you doing here?" Yuma wanted to know.

"The same thing as us; learning about the beginning of duel monsters." Shark answered for Kaito.

Kaito notice Arcady and walked towards her, asking, "Who are you?"

Arcady plainly responds his cold question, "I am a transfer student in Yuma's class. My name is Arcady, nice to meet you."

"Kaito if you're doing research on duel monster's histories, then why don't ask Arcady for facts. She is the one in my class that informed everything about the history of dueling in our class." Yuma suggested.

Shark and Kaito quickly stare at her in amazement

"Is there a problem with that?" Arcady glared.

The two boys shook their head, still keeping their cool. Suddenly, a small towel covered Arcady, Shark, Kaito, and Yuma mouth and nose. Then, they all felt sleepy and fell down. Arcady tried to stayed awake, but couldn't. She tries to define who was there, even though everything was blurry. Arcady could only see four blurry black figures. After, the light was out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kidnap_

"_Someone is calling for me,"_ Arcady thought.

A voice was calling her name for a while. It started off very quiet, and then beginning to get louder.

"Arcady, wake up," the voice called, finally got to Arcady.

She opens her eyes slowly and saw Yuma, Shark, and Kaito on her right; all tied up with their hands in the back of them. They were all tied up to a pole. Arcady looks around to find nothing but purple and black colors mixed together. In front of her, she saw four black figures with hoods; just like the one she saw before she fainted.

"Well, well, well," one of the figure spoke up; his voice was a voice of an old teenager.

The one took off his hood and reveal an 18 to 20 years old boy with silver- white, spiky hair, evil grayish eyes with a scar right under his right eye.

"_That guy looks just like the one from my dream!"_ Yuma surprised.

He then turns to his wrists, which is also tied, and moved it around to see if he could get loose.

"You can't get loose that easy, boy," the white hair boy laughed, "These ropes are made up of pure evil. If you move around it will tightened. Now, let play a game."

Suddenly, the pole Kaito was tied to rises up to the white hair guy and the other three figures.

"This game is called The Quizerama! I am going to ask you a question and if you answer it right, you will have to continue answering until you get it wrong. Oh and if you get an answer wrong then there will be punishment waiting for you." He continued, "Let begin, Q's #1, what is my name?"

"I don't know," Kaito muttered.

"Ank, wrong," the guy yelled.

Out of nowhere, lightening struck Kaito's pole; making him cries in pain. After, his pole went back to the three students.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Yuma and Shark worried, staring at him.

"Next up," the teenage boy called.

Shark's pole rises up to him.

"The same question, kid; what is my name?" he asked.

"How would I know, you doofus," Shark screamed.

Again, lightening hit Shark. It did the same thing to Yuma as well. Then Arcady's pole rises up.

"Same question, Missy," He reminded, "What is my name?"

"Thief King, Yami Bakura," Arcady quickly answered, without hesitation.

Then, the other three figures' head turn towards Arcady. Yuma, Shark, and Kaito were amaze and shock.

"Ooh, we have a challenger," Bakura snickered, "Q's #2, who are these three?"

"Trueman, Goodwin, and Vector," Arcady returned.

Then, the three figures took off their hoods. She was right. One of them was Vector. One of them wore black sunglasses with black spiked up hair, and the other one was a man with silver, long hair.

"I knew it," Arcady smirked, "You four met each other in hell and work together to get out of there, right. You people then came here to this time with a just-dead-villain to mess this world up right."

Vector dashes over to Arcady with anger and grabs her neck; which made Arcady hard to breathe.

"What did you say, kid," Vector questioned, "What did you just call me?"

"I c-call y-you-you a de-dead, d-damn l-lose-loser. Ha-hap-happy," Arcady smiled.

That pissed off Vector even more. He then punches the girl in the stomach. Arcady let out a scream. She then glares at him.

"You are a feisty one." Vector snickered.

Vector starts to punches her again and again. He was going to punch her in the face when a roaring of a dragon disturbs them. All eyes stared at a white and light blue dragon that was flying towards Vector and Arcady. Vector move out of its way as it flew pass. The dragon grabs Arcady and flew over to grab Yuma, Shark, and Kaito; putting them on its back. It then flew off into an opening and out of the purple-black world. Then, a red shimmering dragon appears and flew next to it while the white dragon continues to soar towards the blue, normal sky. Then, a person with a red helmet jumps on the white dragon and unties the injured students.

"Are you all alright?" the person asked in a medium, caring voice.

They all nodded except Arcady. She was lying on the dragon; lifeless. The boys ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"Oi Arcady, do you hear me? Arcady, wake up girl," Yuma called, shaking her.

Then he came over and took a look at her.

"She is fine," he assured, "the girl is just exhausted and a little injured. She is sleeping, but I'm afraid that she might be like this for a long time so we need to get her to a hospital. Hold on tight to the dragon."

The boys listen and grab hold of the dragon. The two dragons then flew down to the roof top of a building and let the boys down. The mysterious young man carried Arcady down and gave her to them. Shark took Arcady and was ready to leave.

"Wait," Kaito stopped, "Who are you? Why did you help us?"

"Yeah, why did you help us?" Yuma wanted to know, "You could at least give us your name?"

The boy stood there for a while in silence. He turned around and got on the red dragon, replied, "I am someone who help those who are in need. People call me The Rider."

After that, the dragons flew up and vanished in the clouds. The boys then ran into a hospital which was on the opposite side of the building they were in. the nurses took Arcady in and told them to wait outside. While waiting for the result, the boys had a conversation.

"Kaito, Yuma," Shark began, "I saw something odd in the red dragon. I didn't really get a good view of it, but what I did recognized is that inside the red dragon was a motorcycle. The same one as the one we saw in the museum."

"Yeah, I saw it, too. And did any of you notice the picture of a red dragon on that guy back? It is kind of look like a dragon trying to touch its tail." Kaito agreed.

"I saw it," Yuma continued, "Something about that guy seem familiar to me. I think I have met him somewhere, but I forgot where or when."

The doctor came out and they stood up. The name tag on her white sweater said Dr. Atlas.

"She is alright," Dr. Atlas said, taking her glasses off, "It is just a minor injury. There is no need to worry. But there was something odd about the girl. On her right arm, there was a mark of a dragon. It was glowing. I don't know why, but this mark kind of reminded me of something my great, great, great, great grandfather use to have."

"A mark your ancestor uses to have?" the boys confused.

Dr. Atlas nodded, "Come in. Have you boys heard of the team that saved the world name Team 5Ds?"

Yuma, Shark, and Kaito nodded as they walk into the room Arcady was resting in.

"Well my ancestor, Jack Atlas, was part of that team and he use to have a mark on his right arm. The mark was mark of a pair of wing of some dragon. Once in a while, it shines up like this young lady here. I don't know what happen to this girl, but she might have a very dangerous future with this mark. So you boys better warned her. I have to leave now, so goodbye." She explained.

They bowed to her as she left the room. The mark on Arcady's hand stopped glowing and she started to wake up.

"Where-where am I?" Arcady muttered, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"You are in the hospital. A guy saved us and brought us here. We didn't know who that guy was or where he is from, but he told us he was The Rider." Kaito responded.

"So that's what happen," Arcady mumbled, "Um who bandage me up?"

Yuma replied, "A female doctor name Dr. Atlas. She"

"Dr. Atlas," Arcady surprised, "Could one of you go call her; I have an important question I need to ask her."

Yuma ran out to call Dr. Atlas, while Shark and Kaito wait in the room.

"Arcady, there is something _we_ want to ask you," Shark turned over to Arcady.

"Arcady, how did you know those four people's name? What connections do you have with those four people? One more thing, why does your right arm have a sign of a dragon?" Kaito joined.

Arcady was silence.

Dr. Atlas came in.

"What can I do for you, Arcady?" she asked.

Arcady whispers in her ears something; then Dr. Atlas grins and showed Arcady her deck.

"I never thought _you _would be here. To think that what my grandfather-in-law said was true." giggled.

"Thank you for showing me this," Arcady thanked, giving her deck back.

Suddenly, they heard something that shocks them. On the TV in front of Arcady's bed shows police cars surrounding the museum they were at.

"We brought to you live at the Duel Monster Museum; a group of robbers have held a group of students' hostage in the museum. These robbers demanded the three champions Shark, Kaito, and Yuma to appear or they will kill the students one by one. Where the three champions, citizens are very worried about the kids and they are asking themselves if the champions _would _come," one of the reporters interviewed.

"Oh no," Arcady mumbled.

She got out of bed and ran to the museum with the others. When they got there, the robbers were in front; in some kind of force field. One of them was holding Kotori by the throat and pointing a gun at her head.

"Let her go!" Yuma screamed as he and the other dashed to the force field.

Yuma wanted to run into the force field, but was pull back by Shark and Kaito. Tears came down Yuma's cheeks.

"Let me go, I have to save Kotori!" Yuma struggled.

"_What now, Kotori and the other is hold hostage and they are demanding Yuma, Shark, and Kaito. The guys might be trap if they go in that force field. What now,_" Arcady worried.

She then spotted something on the roof top of the museum. Her hand tightens and her teeth gritted.

Arcady angered, staring straight up at the thing on the roof, "_Hell with you…..Bakura."_


	4. Death fall

_Death Fall_

"Shark, Yuma, Kaitou," Arcady screamed, "Make an opening for me to run into the museum, hurry!"

They were confuse but did what she ask and call on their strongest monsters. After they made an opening, Arcady ran into the building.

-On top of the roof-

"Stick to the plan Bakura," Trueman reminded, as he and the rest walk down to the museum.

-Inside the museum-

"_I have to find the duel runner and the deck before they do." _Arcady thought, pacing around, searching for the things.

She then heard glass shattering around the corner and found Trueman, Goodwin, and Vector.

"Aghh! where are those two stupid objects," Goodwin yelled, "With out them, we are never going to accomplish our mission!"

Arcady hid and begin to ears drop on their conversation. she was paying too much attention to their conversation that she didn't even sense Bakura behind her. He then picks her up and threw to the ground next the other 3 villains.

"Look what I found," Bakura smirked, "It was boring, playing with those boys, so I made a force field around this building and came here, and I found an ears dropper."

Vector grabs Arcady's neck and pull her up, and spoke, "So you're the one that ruined our disguise."

"I will n-never l-let you get t-the d-duel runner and the d-deck," Arcady choked.

"Oh, we will see about that," Vector grinned, evilly.

-Outside the museum-

"Arcady hasn't came out yet," Yuma worried, "Something must have happen to her."

"Don't think like that," Shark warned, "We don't know anything."

-On top of the roof again-

The four villains went back up to the roof with Vector holding Arcady by the throat. Vector then held Arcady out the crowd.

"Worthless human," Vector announced, "Bring us the due runner and the deck of Yusei Fudo or this girl dies!"

"Like they would give it to you," Arcady mumbled, pulling vector arms from her neck before he choke her, but he did not budge.

"You seem to have a death wish," Vector glared with devious eyes, tightening his grip.

"I wi-will risk m-my li-life to s-save the world f-from the l-likes of you!" Arcady taking her last breath into her saying.

Then, her hand fell from her neck.

"Arcady!" the boys yelled.

"Worthless girl," Vector muttered, throwing Arcady off the roof.

A loud screamed came out of everyone that was there as the young girl fall from the giant building.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I am working on the next chapter right now so hold on okay. :)**


	5. Home at last disappear again

_Home At Last/ Disappear Again_

__Arcady was falling to her death when the same red dragon Yuma, Kaito, and Shark saw came out of nowhere and caught her in its claws. it then flew to the roof where the villains stand astonish.

"How can this be!" Goodwin terrified, "This can't be! you were dead! No one can revived yo except- No, not him, not him!"

"You are correct," A confident voice told him, "It is me, Professor Goodwin."

it was The Rider. he got off of the dragon and walks towards him. Goodwin continues to move backward, frighten of the young man.

"It is nice to see you again," he begin, "I didn't know I would meet you here. What _are_ you doing here anyway?"

"We have to leave now!" Goodwin yelled to the other three.

Trueman opens a black gate and they all went through it.

"We will meet again, brat," Goodwin's voice echoed, "the next time we meet, we will be fighting."

The rider sighed and took Arcady from the red dragon. On the nick of time, Yuma, Kaito, and Shark arrived with the police.

"Rider," Yuma mumbled, moving towards him, "Thank you for saving her again. we don't know how to thank you."

"Keep on working together and defeat those four. I will help you guys when ever I can. And protects the girl; don't let her do reckless things." he replied.

Then he gazes at Arcady, who was in his arms.

"_It can't be,_" he thought, "_She wouldn't._"

The Rider then pass Arcady to Shark. After, he walks back to the dragon.

"Wait," one of the officer stopped him, "My name is Trudge. could you please return the duel runner you have there."

Officer Trudge wore a blue police uniform. he looks around 20 to 21 years of age. He has indigo eyes and dark hair and bangs that look like claws pointing down.

the boys turned straight into the body of the dragon and saw the same duel runner of Yusei Fudo.

"I am sorry," Rider returned, "I can't give you the duel runner that I made."

"_The duel runner that he made,_" the teenage boys wondered.

"But that is that property of the museum! you can't just take it!" Trudge argued.

The Rider stays quiet. He then turn and left with the dragon before anybody could stops him.

"Hey, did record say who made Yusei's duel runner?" Yuma asked Shark and Kaito.

They just shook their heads, clueless.

"Well you guys should go home," Trudge told them, "Take care of the cutie. I still have some stuff to do here."

"Thank you, Trudge," Yuma thanked, walking down the stairs and out of museum to their friends and teachers.

"_That girl look just like the picture from great great great great grandfather memory box," _ Trudge thought, examining the case for finger prints, "_That girl must be a descendant like me._"

-Up in the clouds-

"_Trudge ha, just like you, Bro,"_ he thought.

-On the street-

"Thank goodness Mr. Kay and the other teachers let us take Arcady back home," Yuma sighed, "I was afraid that they said no."

"And thank goodness that they have the address to her house, or we will be going all over the school," Shark added.

Shark, Yuma, and Kaito were taking Arcady home.

"Hey, do you know who live with Arcady?" Kaito asked.

"I think she said that she live with her butler, Daniel," Shark responded.

-15 minutes later-

The boys finally reach a blue 2 stories house with a white balcony in the front. a garden that reaches out to the front was right in front of their faces.

a blue coyote or something was laying on the ground with its eyes close, just outside the gate. It has whitish fur that went from its eyes to its nose like a mask. the coyote-dog's tail was big and puffy. at the tip of the tail, the whitish color climbs up the tail.

"Well," Shark sighed, looking at a piece of paper, "This is it. this is Arcady's home."

Suddenly, the dog's eyes pop opens and lifts its head up, staring straight at them. Its yellow eyes creeps Yuma out of his shoes.

"What's with the dog?" they all questioned in union.

Suddenly, the dog ran to the back of the house.

After the a few minutes, a 20 years old boy came running out. He had blood red spiky hair that run down to his waist. Two little pile of hairs lay in front of the boy's chest.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Arcady!" he angered, taking Arcady out of Shark's hands.

Yuma cleared, "No, no, no, we didn't do anything. On our trip to the museum, all four of us got kidnap and we barely escape. Arcady was injured badly, so we thought of bringing her home. When we found our way back to our school, we ask for Arcady's address. we then took her here."

Then the boy cools down and went back into the house, saying, "Follow me."

They followed him into the house. when entering, the boys saw another boy around 19 years old, silver spiky hair, grey eyes, come towards them.

"Brother, what happen to Arcady?" he asked.

"Lordin, take Arcady up to her room," the red hair boy instructed, "and _do not_ let her out of your sight."

"Yes, Brother," Lordin answered, taking Arcady and going up stairs.

The boy led the three into the living room.

When they sat down, the boy began, "My name is Daniel. I am Arcady's butler. so tell me _who_ actually kidnap you."

"There was four people who kidnap us," Kaito began, "They call themselves Bakura, Trueman, Goodwin, and Vector."

Daniel was a little surprise due to the surprise look on his face.

"Do you know them?" Shark questioned.

Daniel sighed, "I"

-BOOM!

"What was that," Yuma startled.

Daniel got up and ran into the kitchen with Yuma, Shark, and Kaito following behind him.

When they got to the kitchen, a blue hair boy with whitish high lights on his spiky long hair lay on the ground with twirly eyes.

"I am so sorry," he twirled.

"Inuyashi, you stupid pervert!" a high, voice screamed.

They all turns to their left and found a young girl, around 5 to 6 year old, holding a black pan and has fire burning eyes. she was wearing yellow shorts, a blue shirt that have a picture of six little pony in different colors with a title that say "My Little Pony", a light turquoise vest jacket with a yellow hood. Her black hair went to her shoulder and the rest of her other hair was tied up like a tail. The girl's eyes were seaweed- turquoise eyes.

"What happened, Sabrina?" Daniel asked.

"Well to start," Sabrina, the girl, started.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sabrina just finish taking a bath when..._

_"Sabrina, are you in here?" Inuyashi called, opening the door.  
_

_Sabrina was wrap in a pink towel looking at Inuyashi.  
_

_"AHHH," Sabrina screamed, throwing stuffs at him, "YOU STUPID PERVERT! DON'T YOU KNOCK WHEN YOU ENTER SOMEONE ROOM!? GET OUUUT!"  
_

_"I am so sorry!" Inuyashi exclaimed, running out of Sabrina's room with a red face.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**  
_

__Dan puts his hand on his hand in shame.

"You are going to pay big time, Inuyashi," Sabrina fired up.

"I am so sorry," Inuyashi cried, "Brother Dan, help me!"

"Brother?" the boys wondered.

"Yes, he is my younger brother, Inuyashi," Daniel sighed, "Come on, let go see how Arcady is doing."

They went up the stairs.

"Daniel," Shark questioned, "who was that?"

"That was Sabrina," Daniel answered, "She is Arcady's little sister."

"Arcady's little sister," the boys astonished, "Wow."

They got to Arcady's room.

"Arcady," Daniel called, "We are coming in."

When they came in, they were shock to see Lordin tied up.

"Lordin!" they exclaimed.

Dan shook him, "Lordin, Lordin!" he then turns to the others, "He is out cold."

Kaito spins his head around, "Where is Arcady?"

Daniel stood up and search her whole room. Then he ran to them and worried, "I can't find Arcady anywhere."

"Where could she be?" Yuma asked, also worried.

Suddenly, a lightning struck through their minds; they spoke, worry, "Oh no!"

* * *

**What happen to Arcady? You'll find out on the next chapter, which I'll find time to work on. Meet you next time. :)**


	6. Arcady Little Adventure

_ Arcady Little Adventure_

"They must have kidnap her," Yuma worried.

"We don't have time," dan hurried, "You guys split up and search for her. I'll take Inuyashi."

They ran down the stair and quickly grab Inuyashi before he was slash into pieces.

"Sabrina, take care of Lordin for me and watch the house!" Dan screamed, running out of the house.

"What was that about," Sabrina wondered, holding a katana in her hand.

Outside they splits up to search for the missing girl.

-On the street-

"What in the world is with Lordin?" Arcady thought out loud, walking normally on the street.

Then, she felt something bumping into her. Arcady look down and found a little boy with azure hair and yellow eye.

"Are you okay?" Arcady cared, helping the boy up to his feet.

The boy returned, "I am fine. Also, I am sorry for bumping into you. I am just a little lost."

"Well, maybe I could help you. My name is Arcady," Arcady introduced, "Here let me help you find your way home."

The boy nodded, "Thank you, and my name is Haruto, and I lived up there."

"You live up there?" Arcady wondered, "Then you must be Dr. Fate's son."

Haruto nodded and we started walking towards the tall tower in the center of the city.

-Near Arcady's House-

"Astral, are you there?" Yuma asked.

Then, Astral appears right next to him, questioned, "What is it that you need me for, Yuma?"

"Astral, could you search around the city to find Arcady," Yuma begged, "and when you find her, please come and tell me. we'll meet back here."

"I'll do my best," he answered, leaving Yuma to run the other direction.

-Arcady and Haruto-

"So Haruto, you don't go outside do you?" Arcady asked.

Haruto returned, "I have never been in the city. For my safety, my father won't let go outside to the city. I was stuck in that tower."

"I am sorry," she responded.

He shook his head, "Uh uh, it is fine. Today I snuck out by myself to see the city, but I guess I got lost."

"Here, why don't I give you a tour of some of the funniest place here," Arcady insisted.

Haruto eyes widened, "Really, you would do that?"

"Sure why not," she smiled.

Haruto bowed, "Thank you so much!"

"Well at least I get to go with someone," Arcady mumbled, "Now let start our tour."

At that time, Astral was floating around, looking for the so call "kidnap girl", he found her with Haruto. Astral floated towards them. Haruto noticed him and waved hello.

"Hi Astral, nice to see you again," Haruto greeted, "I thought you were with my brother and his friends."

"Haruto, what are you doing with Arcady?" Astral questioned.

"Big sis Arcady found me lost, so she is going to take me on a tour!" Haruto almost yelled, "Um, big sis, what is a tour?"

Arcady giggled, "A tour is when I take you around the city."

"_I guess she can't see me,_" Astral thought, but he was wrong.

Arcady turned to him, "Hi, I haven't met you before. My name is Arcady, nice to meet you."

Astral was pretty surprised, "You could see me?"

"Yes," she returned, smiling, "I could see you clearly. Do you want to come with us?"

That smile kind of astonished Astral, and made him forgot about what Yuma said.

"I-if you don't mind me tagging along?" he replied, smiling.

"Then come on, let go!" Haruto exclaimed.

Arcady then showed him some of her favorite spots as Astral follow behind. It was almost sundown and Haruto have had a lot of fun.

"Big sis, thank you for today," Haruto hugged Arcady.

Arcady hugged back, "You're welcome. Now let get you back home."

Arcady took Haruto back to the tower. When they got there, the guards saw and called Dr. Fate. then a man ran down to the entrance and took Haruto in his arm.

"Haruto, where have you been?" he asked, "You have scared me to death when you went missing. never ever do that again!"

Haruto replied, "Father I am truly and honestly sorry. It's just that I am always in the tower. I wanted to go outside like other kids and have fun."

"Well, I am just glad that you are okay," Dr. Fate smiled, he then turn to Arcady, "Thank you for bringing him here. I am very grateful. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"It's alright Dr. Fate. You should take care of your son," Arcady returned, bowing, "I must take my leave now. Haruto, behave alright, and no more sneaking out."

"May I have your name," Dr. Fate asked.

She replied, "My name is Arcady."

Arcady and Astral then left after.

"_Arcady, what a unique young girl_," Dr. Fate thought, he then turn to Haruto, "Let go inside and call your brother. He has been very worried about you. His friend was missing and he is looking for him/her right now. Let's not give him anymore stress."

-On the sideway-

"So Astral, why are you here?" Arcady asked.

Astral then remember what he had to do.

He answered, "I was supposed to report to Yuma if I found you."

"You're Yuma's friend. Wow, he has a lot of weird friend, no offense," Arcady wondered.

Astral smiles again at her.

"Arcady," he began, "Where did you live before you came here?"

"Well, I live in a city call Santa Ana on the other side of the Earth," she responded.

"_On the other side of this world,_" Astral thought, "_What would it be like to there."_

"Astral, you said that Yuma was looking for me," Arcady cuts Astral's train of thought, "Why?"

"Well he said that you suddenly, disappear and he and his friends are looking for you," he answered.

There was silence between them.

"Astral, where did _you_ come from?" she asked.

Astral sighed, looking towards the sky, "I don't know myself. I am trying to collect the numbers cards to regain my lost memories."

"Lost memories, hah," Arcady mumbled, "just like _him_ use to have."

"Did you say something," Astral turned to her.

Arcady snaps out and shook her head. They both walked for a while when they reached Arcady's house.

As they enter, Yuma shot out of his seat and screamed, "WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU PROMISE TO REPORT TO ME IF YOU FOUND HER OR NOT! YOU MADE ME SUPER WORRY, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yuma, it is not his fault," Arcady lied, "I force him to come with me!"

"Arcady, there you are!" Dan ran to her and hugs her, "I was really worried about you."

"I told you that I could take care of myself," she shoved him away, angry, "You should know that already."

Shark and Kaito sigh in relief that the girl was okay. They ate dinner at Arcady's house and left for home.

-The next day-

"Class," Mr. Kay called. "Today, we have a new assistant in our class. I want you to welcome Mr. Fudo"

A 18 years old teenage guy came in. He had blue eyes and a yellow mark under his left eye. His hair was spiky black with yellow highlight. When he came, Arcady was shock and surprised. She hid herself from his eyes.

"Wow, we got a descendant of Yusei Fudo in our classroom," Yuma yelled out, "Alright!"

The class cheers for the new assistant.

Mr. Fudo introduced, "My name Yuso Fudo, but you could call me Mr. Fudo or my ancestor name, Yusei."

"_No,"_ Arcady thought, terrifed, "_Why is he here? If he is here then that means **he** is here. No, no, no, this is not what I plan! No, I have to get rid of Mr. Fudo sooner or later!"_

* * *

**Sorry for another short story, I have been busy with school work and stuffs, don't worry, the next one is coming up.**

**Q's Why is Arcady hiding? What does this new assistant have to do with Arcady? What secret is he keeping?**


	7. Why Him

_ Why Him_

"_Why is he here? I have to eliminates him sooner or later,_" Arcady thought, still hiding from the young assistant.

Yuma noticed Arcady hiding from the assistant and asked, "Arcady, are you okay?"

Arcady snaps out of her thought and answered, nervously, "Y-yeah, I am fine. My head just hurt."

"Maybe, you should go and rest at the infirmary," Yuma suggested.

She responded, "That is a great idea. I'll tell Mr. Kay"

She then raise her hand and told Mr. Kay if she could go to the infirmary to rest.

"I could take her to the infirmary," Yuso offered.

Arcady thought, "_No, not him. why can't it be someone else._"

Arcady and Yuso was walking side by side when Yuso asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Arcady," Arcady answered, normally.

"Arcady," Yuso wondered, "Aren't you the girl who was on top of the roof with those men?"

"How did you know?" she popped up.

He smiled, "It was on the news this morning. I could tell."

"Yuso why did you choose to be an assistant here, and not be a scientist like your ancestor?" Arcady questioned.

He then began to laugh. Arcady was confused of why was he laughing.

Yuso chuckled, "A lot of people asked me that. I wanted to teach young scholars to learn and love the dueling game that my ancestor save with the other two kings of duel. I want to be a teacher than a scientist anyway."

Arcady's eyebrows rise a little, surprise to hear it.

She smiled, "Well I think you are doing great."

There was silence between the two.

Then, Yuso suggested, "May I take you out to dinner tonight. I want to know more about your life and ancestor."

Pink lines appear on Arcady's cheeks as she stuttered to answer, "O-okay."

"Where should I pick you up?" Yuso questioned.

"A-at the city s-square," she flushed even more now.

He grinned at her, "Alright then; meet me there at 7pm."

Yuso drops Arcady off at the infirmary and left to work on his schedules.

-At the corner-

"Did you heard that?" Yuma snickered, "Yuso just ask Arcady out!"

"He didn't actually ask her that," Astral corrected, "He just stated it in a different way. By the Yuma, why are we spying on these two again?"

"Because, I saw the way Arcady look at Yuso. Her face was red!" Yuma whispers laughed.

Astral shook his head and sighed, "_Get a life, Yuma._"

-7pm, at the city square-

Arcady wore a thin short sleeve light green sweater on the outside and a yellow spaghetti shirt on the inside. She wore a white blouse that reaches her knees. the blouse layers on each other. Arcady wore brown fury boots and a red headband. she was holding a blue purse, waiting for her ride to come. Yuma, along with Kotori, Shark, and Kaito, were spying on Arcady.

"_This is so fun!_" Yuma thought, snickering.

Kotori whispered, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I care about my friends so I am going to make her date the greatest date ever!" Yuma replied, nearly screaming.

Astral, Kaito, and Shark sighed, "I should have never agreed to this."

Suddenly, the wind started blowing and then a group of gangster came rolling in on their motor bikes.

"Looky here," one of them said, stopping in front of Arcady, "a little lamb lost her way."

"What do you want?" Arcady asked.

Another of the gangster laughed, "Want to come with us, sweetie?"

"Why would I go with you jerks?" Arcady smirked.

Suddenly, the man who looks like the leader of the group, got off of his motorcycle questioned, "You want to duel?"

"Was that a challenge?" she began, taking out her deck from the purse.

The leader then turn his duel disk on, chuckled, "You 're messing with the wrong person missy."

"And so are you," Arcady smiled, "Duel gazer on! Duel disk set!"

the leader also said the same thing and then; both, with another voice, screamed, "Duel!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short for you. I only have an hour to work until it's my homework hour so sorry. I think you guys would want to know what happened next.**

**Q's: whose voice did it came from? How good is Arcady in her dueling?**

**Find otu next time on YGO Zexal! :)**

**PS: i will be making a valentine story which will be posted before or on Valentines Day. See ya later!**


	8. First Duel

**Some of the monsters in here are Atem and the others while the rest are mine. :)**

**Hope you like it! I might have errors on this first dueling because this _is_ my first time explaining a duel.**

* * *

_First Duel_

"Duel!" Arcady, then man, and another voice yelled.

"Who- who was that?" the man, Keji called, "Where did that voice came from?"

"It came from me," Arcady replied.

The girl has two voice coming out of her. one voice was normal and the same, but the other was strong and confident. Keji was confused and surprised.

"Ho-how could you have two voice?" Keji stuttered.

-At the corner-

"They are having a duel," Yuma whispered, "We have to go help her."

"No," Shark and Kaito stopped, "Let's see how strong she is at dueling."

-Back at the dueling ground-

The whole world around Arcady and Keji turns into a virtual world. Keji glares at Arcady evilly when he was stun by Arcady's transformation. Her eyes turned yellow, and a red mark on her right appeared. Arcady's hair was flowing in the wind.

Arcady=4000

Keji=4000

"Lady first; draw!" Arcady exclaimed, pulling a card from her duel disk; gazing at the card, she then returned, "I play Riakar, The Leaf Knight, in attack mode; and when Riakar is summon, I get to play Sidard, The Sand Knight and Ligma, The Lightning Knight in defense mode! I then play two cards face down, and end my turn."

Then, three men in armers appear. One has yellow hair and a green armer, a red hair man with a tan armor suit, and the last man has silver hair with a grey armor suit. The yellow hair man stood up straight with his sword right in front of him and the other two was bending down on one knee. there was two brown cards behind them facing down.

Riakar=ATK-1900/DEF-1600

Sidard=ATK-1900/DEF-1600

Ligma=ATK-1900/DEF-1600

"Hpm, what a pathetic and weak move," Keji smirked, "I draw! I play Ghost Rider in defense mode and Gargoles Mist in attack mode! Also, I play a spell, Haunted Spellcaster; this spell card will destroy any monsters that is not a ghost, and the owner have to hit 100 points for every monsters destroyed!"

The one Keji call Ghost Rider was a skeleton wearing a spiky armor riding on a motorcycle; and Gargoles Mist was a white, pale, blank face wearing a black cloak.

Ghost Rider=ATK-1600/DEF-1400

Gargoles Mist=ATK-1900/DEF-1000

Suddenly, the three knights shatter into pieces of glass, and Arcady took 300 points hit!

Arcady=3700

She fell to the ground, but stood back up again, smiling, "You're good, but not good enough! I play a spell, Heavy Storm; when this card is in play, every spell and trap cards on the field are destroy! I also play a spell, The Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh; with this card I could summon a Kuriboh or Wing Kuriboh from my deck to the field! Come on out!"

Then, a little brown puff-ball with large purple eyes and green hands and feet appear.

Kuriboh=ATK-300/DEF-200

"What could that little puff-ball do to me and my pets?" Keji smirked.

She mumbled, "You'll see soon."

-On the highway-

"Oh, I hope she is not mad at me," Yuso muttered to himself; racing to the meeting place the fastest.

-Back to the duel-

"Well no matter, my turn now," Keji replied, "Gargoles Mist, attack Kuriboh with Mist of Death!"

Then a greyish mist appear around Kuriboh and it turns into glass like the other monsters. They both waited a while.

"Check your duel disk again," he told Arcady, "it is broken."

Arcady grinned, "Actually, my duel disk is fine. When Kuriboh is destroy, I don't take life damage."

This shocks Keji heavily.

"I draw!" Arcady called, extending another card from the disk, "I play Fichna, Ice Fairy!"

Then a kind of light blue fairy appears. She wore a helmet of some kind. The fairy was all light blue, along with some lining of blue and indigo.

Fichna=ATK-1700/DEF-1200

"Go Fichna; attack Gargoles Mist with Lightning Blizzard!" Arccady screamed.

Fichna flew straight for Gargoles.

"Hah," Keji laughed, "Your little fairy can't harm my Gargoles."

"I know that," Arcady smiled, "I now activate Fichna's special ability. When there is two or more on my opponent's field, Fichna attacks' points rise 1000 points for every monsters on their field!"

"What!" Keji screamed.

Fichna=ATK-3700/DEF-1200

Fichna attacks Gargoles Mist and soon after, Gargoles shattered to pieces.

Keji=2100

"You'll pay, little girl," he growled, "I draw! I play Dead Soldiers, and with him on the field, I can summon Skulls of Souls from my deck to my field. Now I will combine all three of my level 4 monsters to summon, Dragon Ghost of Hell!"

The three monsters fuse and a grey ghost dragon appears from the three monsters.

Dragon Ghost=ATK-4000/DEF-3500

"_A level 12_ _monster_,_ hah,_" Arcady thought, _"Not bad, but it won't be good enough to beat me!_"

"I draw!" she yelled, "First, I play the spell, Revive Knights; this spell brings back all the knights or warriors that was destroyed, so come on back, Riakar, Sidard, and Ligma in attack mode!"

Then, the three young knights appear from the earth and stood there guards.

Arcady continued, "Next, I summon Synchro Dracus. I will now tune all my three level 4 knights and level 3 Synchro monster to Synchro Summon, level 15 Draco Oblivious Knight!"

The three knights and the red two legs dragon flew to the sky and turned into a glimmering light, which after, was a long blonde hair warrior wearing a red dragon armor wtih gold lining, a silver swords by his sides, and a pair of large red blood dragon wings behind his back. His yellow piercing eyes sent chills up Keji's body. He then flew down next to Arcady, raising his sword towards Keji.

Draco Oblivious Knight=ATK-8000/DEF-4000

"You will pay for hurting my mistress," the knight boomed.

Keji frightened, "Th-that monsters talk it actually talk! What is going on here?"

-By the corner-

"Did you saw that?" Yuma whispered, surprised.

Shark, Astral, Kotori, and Kaito nodded, astonished.

-Back to the battle field-

"I am fine, Dragon Knight," Arcady told him, "I want you to turn him into a laughing-stock foe me. Can you do that?"

"Of course," The Dragon Knight bowed, "Anything for you, Mistress."

"Go Draco Knight,"Arcady then yelled, "Slay Dragon Ghost of Hell with Heaven Sword Slash!"

Draco Oblivious Knight raised his swords towards the dragon and slash it into two perfect half.

"And that's game!" Arcady smiled, "Don't underestimate us female. We could be stronger than you think."

Keji=0

"Arcady is the winner," a voice called out.

Keji was kneeling on the ground, mumbling, "H-how could I lost to a girl? Argh, boys, get that little brat, hurry!"

Then all the men on the motorcycle got off and dash towards Arcady. After 5 minutes, all of them were laying on the ground. Suddenly, Yuso's motorcycle came rolling in.

"I am so sorry for being late," Yuso apologized.

Arcady replied, "It's fine. I was actually occupied."

Arcady then got on Yuso's motor bike and they rode off to the restaurant.

-Corner-

Yuma and the others were talking to each other except for Astral.

He thought, "_How could that monster talk? Who are you actually, Arcady?_"

On the roof, two more people were watching the duel.

"We'll be seeing this _Arcady _again," one of them said, and they vanished.

* * *

**I am sorry, I think I can't put up the Valentine story on time, so very, very, sorry about that. My others stories will be coming along as well. By the way, Dawn of the Knights,I will try to make a little more sticking to the theme, but the rest, I will try to find time typing right after my algebra 1 benchmark test.**


	9. Misunderstanding

_Misunderstanding_

-The next day-

"Morning Yuma," Arcady called.

Yuma returned, "Good morning, Arcady."

Kotori, Yuma, Shark, and Rio were standing in front of the school gate waiting for Arcady. When she got there, Yuma was hovering over her.

"Hey, what did you do yesterday afternoon?" he suspiciously questioned.

Arcady answered nervously, "I just stayed home and help Dan make dinner."

"_Why is he asking me this,_" Arcady thought.

**-Flash back-**

_-At the restaurant-_

_"Thank you for taking me out to dinner," Arcady thanked._

_"You're welcome, Arcady," Yuso replied with a smile._

_When the food came, Arcady and Yuso started to eat._

_"So Arcady, did your ancestor left anything behind for you?" Yuso began._

_"No," she replied, "Why do you ask?"_

_Yuso grinned, "Oh, I was just wondering."_

_Then there was silence between them._

_"Yuso," Arcady said, "You could drop the act."_

_He was confused, "I don't understand? What do you mean by that?"_

_"I know your name is not Yuso," Arcady stated._

_Yuso then smiled, "Well your name is not Arcady either."_

_"I knew I couldn't fool you," Arcady smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was going to ask you the same question," Yuso returned._

_Arcady sighed, "I heard there was some weird and odd being beginning to appear here, so I came to check it out."_

_"Can't you at least tell us?" Yuso said, "We are all here to help you, yet you abandon us. Why is that?"_

_"It's the rule of nature," she responded, "I wish I could, but being a person like me, I have to sacrifice something to keep the one I love safe. What would you do if **she** was in harm? I am sorry that I have left you guys, but it's the only way to keep all of you safe."_

_"Then could you tell me why you are telling me now," Yuso wanted to know, "Why couldn't you tell me and the other when we were all together?"_

_"If I have told you guys then," Arcady saddened, "I wouldn't have the courage to face **him** again, I wouldn't have the courage to tell him that I have to leave him again, so please, don't tell them where I am. I have to do this on my own."_

_He sighed, "Alright, I won't."_

_"Thank you," Arcady thanked, "By the way, Sabrina is here."_

_"How did she found out that you are here?" Yuso asked._

_Arcady tilt her head down, mumbling, "She put a tracking device on me. I should have paid more attention. Now she is here and staying with Dan, Lordin, and Inuyashi."_

_"You mean Dabbablon, Lordina, and Inuyashi, right?"_

_Arcady nodded, "Yes... Yuso, no one should know who we really are and that we met here today. If people are found out that you are that person, then it might affect the time line of your dimension. So promise me not to spill a word."_

_"I promise," he promised, "Shall I give you a ride home?"_

**-End of Flash Back-**"Are you sure you only stayed home?" Yuma repeated his question.

Arcady replied, "Yes, I stay at home for the whole day."

"She said she stayed at home, Yuma," Astral suddenly appeared, "You shouldn't bother her."

"Oh good morning Astral," Arcady greeted.

Yuma shocked, "What! Arcady, you could see him?!"

Arcady nodded, "I met Astral when you guys thought that I was so call kidnap and went looking for me. Have you forgotten that I could see Astral?"

"Oh yeah," Yuma remembered, "I forgot. Anyway, I thought I saw you with"

-"Good morning, Arcady," Yuso greeted, walking up to the group.

Arcady bowed, "Good morning Yuso."

"Arcady, may I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Suddenly, they both heard snickering from the group.

"Well, we'll meet in class Arcady," Yuma snickered, running off with the group, "Meet you in class."

"What was that all about," Arcady wondered.

-At the corner-

"I told you that they are a cute couple," Yuma snickered evilly.

-During PE-

"Do you think he would make it?" Kotori asked Tetsuo.

Tetsuo replied, "He wouldn't make it."

Yuma was swimming underwater really fast to get to the other end when he ran out of air! Yuma was now a big balloon, floating on top of the water.

"Ha, I told you he wouldn't make it!" Tetsuo laughed along with the other students.

Then the teacher called, "Arcady, you are next. Please swim from this end of the pool to the other end please. Um Arcady, where are you?"

"I am up here!" Arcady yelled.

She was on top of the diving board, looking down at the teacher.

"May I start on this end!?" Arcady questioned.

The teacher permitted, "Alright, you may."

Arcady took a deep breath and was ready to dive when...

"BIG SISTER!" a high, young voice screamed which made Arcady froze in her spot.

She turn towards the door, muttering, "It can't be; what in the world is _she_ doing here?"

It was Sabrina who scream. Sabrina burst the door opened and ran in. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the swimming pool in front of her. Sabrina accidentally fell in.

"SABRINA!" Arcady screamed, jumping from the diving board and into the water.

Arcady swam as fast as she could towards Sabrina, which was at the other end of the pool. When she got to her, Arcady ducked underwater and pull Sabrina up. Shark also jumps in and help pull Sabrina to the surface.

"Please somebody get e a towel!" Arcady exclaimed, heaving Sabrina's body out of the pool.

Sabrina cough out water when she was lying on the edge of the pool. Cathy got a towel for Arcady and she Arcady raps the towel around her little sister.

"Are you alright?" Arcady worried, "What are you doing here?"

"I- need to tell-you that _he-_is here," Sabrina coughed.

Arcady was shocked, "What?"

"Dan, Lordin, and Inuyashi have been bind under his order. He order them to bring you to him," Sabrina explained, still coughing a little.

Arcady was silence. Yuma and the rest of the student body were glaring at the two girls. Then Yuso came running in. He was surprise to see Sabrina on the ground, all drench.

"_What happen here?_" he thought.

Arcady then picked Sabrina up and headed out the door, saying, "I am going to the infirmary and let my little sister rest there."

With that, Arcady vanish out of sight.

-After school-

"Sabrina left home, right?" Yuma asked Kotori.

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw Arcady taking her home. She also said that she must return home with her sister to take care of her. The teacher didn't ask her about what Sabrina told her, and said that it's a family business."

Then, the two saw Shark screaming out Rio's name. They headed towards him and ask why is he calling for Rio.

"You what!" Yuma exclaimed, "How could you do that to her?"

Shark accidentally made Rio mad for not letting her do what she wants. Now, she has run off somewhere and Shark was looking for her.

"We'll help you look for her," Kotori said, "so don't worry."

Shark just nodded and they set to go and look for Rio.

-7pm at city square-

"No clue," Yuma sighed, "We have been looking for her for 5 hours!"

Shark is beginning to worry about Rio. His face shows what he is feeling right then. Out of nowhere, Yuma, Shark and Kotori spotted Rio. She was standing in front of a jewelry store, and she was not alone. Rio was talking to a boy who has his back towards them. the boy was wearing a cap, a green navy vest with a black shirt, a pair of green navy pants and black converse. From the back, the three could see that the boy have blonde hair. Rio was joyfully laughing with him.

"Thank you for the snack and the present, David," Rio smiled, "Thank you so much for today! I did need to get my mind of my big brother. Thank you for being there for me today."

The boy, David, only nods. Yuma, Kotori and Shark spied on the two from an alley.

"Who is that boy?" Kotori wondered.

Yuma then suggested, "Could that boy be... Rio's boyfriend."

Shark tightened his fist and glared deathly at Yuma, growling, "Rio would never have a boyfriend. Who ever that bastard is, he is going to regret that he met my sister."

Shark then made his way towards Rio and David. his eyes full of evil reasons and dark aura surrounding him, readying to make this David boy a living hell.

* * *

**Hi again; I have finally found time to post up this new chapter after all my testing. I hope you like it and please review. **

**Q's: What is Shark going to do with this boy, David? Who does Sabrina refer to when she said _he_? What are Arcady and Yuso's real name?**

**Find out next on YGO ZEXAL Special  
**

**Dream-**

**Arcatamous: Where am I? Why is it all dark?**

**Voice: It is nice to meet you, Arcatamous.**

**(Turns around)**

**Arcatamous: Who are you? Wait- you can't be...**

**Voice: Yes, it is me. My name is Atem; nice to meet you.**

**(Atem walks towards me)**

**Atem: I have been wanting to meet you.**

**Another voice: Hey, don't forget us, Atem.**

**(Back of Atem was Jaden and Yusei)**

**Jaden: Nice to meet you again, Arcatamous.**

**Yusei: We are glad to see you safe and sound.**

**Arcatamous: _Safe and sound; what does he mean by that?_**

**(Anime characters appears around us)**

**Arcatamous: These are all the...**

**Atem: Friends. Your friends. Our friends. Friends through our journey.**

**Arcatamous: Journey? What journey? I have never met them.  
**

**(Gouenji [Soccer player] walks up to Atem and put a hand on his shoulder)**

**Gouenji: You know she lost her-**

**Atem: I know; I know.**

**Arcatamous: Lost what? I lost what?**

**(Anime characters begin to disappear except Atem. Atem walks closer to me)  
**

**Atem: You'll know soon, Arcatamous.**

**( Went dark again)**

**This is just a dream I had and I want to share with all of you. :)**

**The next chapter will be following soon. See ya next time.**


	10. Him

_Him_

Shark stomps his way towards Rio and the boy who she call David. Dark auras surround him. His angers was going to reach its peek. Shark then ran towards the guy and was going to punch when the guy turned around and stop his attack.

"Who are you," Shark growled.

The guy replied, "You don't recognize me, Shark."

Shark was surprised and confused. he lowered his hand as Yuma and Kotori ran to them.

When Shark took a closer look at the boy, he amazed. It was Arcady!

"Arcady!" he was astonished, "Why are you dress like a boy?"

"Family business," she replied plainly, "After I left Sabrina at home, I was almost caught by _him_."

"Who is _him," _Yuma questioned.

"There you are!" Yuma, Shark, and Arcady heard Dan and Lordin screamed.

They turn around adn found the boys running towards them.

"Run!" Arcady yelled as she flashes out of sight, along with Yuma, Shark, Kotori, and Rio.

Dan and Lordin chased after them quickly. The young teenagers were running their fastest, especially Arcady.

"Why are you running," Yuma questioned.

Arcady turned, "Dan and Lordina are under _his_ spell. They are chasing me because they want to catch me and bring me to _him_."

"Well we won't let that happen," Shark joined.

The group of kids ran pass an alley when Shark and Yuma threw down long pieces of board to stall time for Arcady to escape. When they all got out to the main street, Arcady stop instantly. Yuma and the other stops as soon as they saw Arcady standing in front of them. When they glance over her shoulder, there was a 15 years old boy; spiky brown hair and green eyes, standing in front of them.

"You know you can't escape from me, Arcady," the boy smirked, "You can run, but you can't hide."

"What are you doing here," Arcay growled, "I told you to stop following me!"

"I can't," he said, "I followed you because I am afraid I am going to lose you."

"You should have stayed back! You are the only person that can take charge now," Arcady screamed.

The boy stayed silence.

"Take the spell off Dan and Lordin," Arcady frowned, "They got nothing to do with this. It is between me and you."

The boy just smiles. Arcady turns around to Yuma, Kotori, Shark and Rio, bowing, "You could leave home now. I am going to be alright."

"We can't just leave you with that guy," Yuma stated, "He is the one that is trying to kidnap you."

The other nodded. Out of nowhere the boy appear right behind Yuma and the others.

"So this is the famous Yuma that I have heard of," he smirked, "You do look kind of like that guy."

Yuma, Kotori, Rio and Shark were shock!

Yuma and Shark stuttered, "H-how did you,"

-"I have my way," he smirked evilly.

THUD!

the two boys turns around and saw the girls on the floor and Arcady was standing there with her head titled down.

"I am sorry," they heard her whispered.

Then, Yuma and Shark felt very dizzy. They got down to their knees, their sight was blurry. The boy have struck them by the neck. Yuma was already down by then, but Shark was still trying to hard not to faint.

"Why Arcady, why," Shark mumbled.

Arcady returned, "It is the only was. I am sorry..."

After, Shark was also down. Then, Astral appears out of Yuma's pendant. When he saw everyone on the ground, he was startled. Astral then turn to Arcady who was facing him.

Astral started, "Arcady, what"

-"Astral, I am sorry," Arcady mumbled, holding up a blank card, "I will explain everything after."

Then, Astral was suck into the card! Arcady put the duel card now with a picture of Astral on it.

"Lets go," the boy commanded.

Arcady stopped, "But first, I want these four back at their house."

"Whatever you want," the boy grinned, giving Arcady a hug, "Arcatamous..."

* * *

**Heh, heh, heh; hi, nice to see you all again. sorry for the delay, my teachers have been piling homeworks after homeworks on me so... Anyway, I am running out of idea, HELP! please review and give me some idea. Thank you and see you next time. :)**


	11. Past Memories

_Past Memories_

"Where-where am I?" Astral asked himself.

Astral was floating in mid air in a white chamber of some kind. He started to move around, trying to find an exit when...

"Why are you locking me in here? Why!" a voice screamed out.

He turns around to find Arcady banging on the door. Then out of nowhere green smoke appears and Arcady was losing balance. After 5 minutes, Arcady fell unconscious. Astral quickly flew to her.

"Arcady, are you alright?" he asked.

No answer. Suddenly, Astral was sucked into a green pendant that was around Arcady's neck.

"What is going on here?" Astral wondered, falling into a bright light.

When he finally able to see what is truly going on, he was astonished.

"This is," he startled.

What was in front of Astral was a large kingdom with beautiful structures and designs. Astral gaze in amazement. He then found himself inside the main palace. It was incredibly extraordinary. By the style of the room, Astral could tell that it was the throne room. Astral was admiring the design and architectural building, a figure caught attention. It was a little girl? The little girl had long black hair to her shoulder, a pink dress with a yellow sweater, and cheerful violet eyes. The little girl was hiding behind a large plant pot.

"_That little girl look exactly like Arcady!_" Astral thought, surprised.

"Princess, where are you?" someone called out.

Astral then turn to the door to find a young woman wearing a maid outfit. The young woman has brown hair and tan eyes. The woman search around the room.

"Princess, where are you?" she called.

"_Could this be Arcady's memories?_" Astral thought.

Astral glance over the little girl behind the pot and saw that she was skipping away quietly. Suddenly, the maid dashes over to the little girl and grab her.

"Nina, let me go!" the little girl exclaimed, struggling to break free, "I don't want to learn it! it is so boring and hard!"

"Princess, you have to learn it if you want to make your mother proud," Nina told her, "Princess, we have a guest so please come with me and complete your lesson."

"No I want to go meet the guest with Mom!" the little girl struggled, but she was nowhere close of breaking free.

"No, you have to come with me!" the maid said, walking out of the room with the struggling small princess.

After, Astral was pull into another memories as he saw it.

Astral was then outside on a grass field.

"Come on Onii-chan, Atem, you guys are so slow," a sweet elementary voice yelled.

Astral directed his body towards the voice and found the same princess, but she was a little older. She was riding on a white horse, galloping in the wind.

"Wait up!" the two boys behind her exclaimed, come riding after her.

"That boy look just like the one who was with Arcady before I came here," Astral astonished.

Astral then turn his gaze to Arcady, who was still riding like crazy. He then saw her took out large brown bow and an arrow with gold feathers.

"Here I go," Arcady said, shooting the arrow towards a blue spirit, floating around.

After that, the spirit turns in smoke.

"Score!" Arcady yelled for joy, "Yeah, I got the last one! Now boys, please pay up."

"Awww," the boys whined, "why does it have to be us?"

Arcady giggled amusingly. Then Astral was brought into another memory. He was back in the throne room with the Arcady that he normally see; the 12 years old one.

"I am going," Arcady exclaimed, "Whether you like it or not! I will go if it is my will. You can't stop me."

With that Arcady left. Arcady was talking to the boy that Astral saw with Arcady before he was suck into Arcady's memories.

The boy sat on the throne with his hand holding his head up.

"What am I going to do, Grandmother," he sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Then, an elderly woman came out from the curtains and replied with a smiled, "My boy, you know that girl is very stubborn, but she got her reasons. She would do anything to get her mother back."

"I know," the boy sighed again, "I know."

Astral then was falling out of the world of memory. When he finally regain his conscience, he was lying next to Arcady who was still unconscious. Astral began to float again. After the same boy came in and picked Arcady up.

The carried her out of the empty room when he asked, "Do you want to stay in here?"

Astral was startle at first but then float over to the boy and questioned, "Who are you?"

The boy didn't turn around and replied, "My name is Khang. I am Arcady's big brother."

* * *

**Long time no see! I am sorry if this chapter might be boring. I have been quite busy with school, so that is why. I want all my viewers to R&R, because I need ideas like fast. I hope you could help me. :)**

**Love Arcatamous**


	12. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM ARCATAMOUS!**

**Hey guys, I will stop writing for a while due to school work; but don't worry, I will try to write on my spare time (if I will have any). **** I am sorry to my viewers and followers. Hope you could forgive me.**


	13. human

_Being Human_

"So your name is Khang," Astral repeated, making sure he is not mistaken, "and you are Arcady's brother."

Khang nodded. The two were sitting on a couch in the living room, as Astral saw it. There was silence until Khang broke it.

"Astral," Khang began, "Would you like to be...a human for a day?"

Astral was shocked, "So that mean that I could be seen by other? Could I really be human?"

"Yes, " Khang sighed, "but you can't tell anyone about who you are and how you turn into a human."

Astral hesitate at first, but he agreed.

"Alright then," Khang continued, getting up, "Follow me."

Astral got up and float next to him.

"For the whole day, you will be turn into a human," Khang explained.

Astral only nod as he follow Khang into another white room.

"Stand there," Khang ordered, leaving the room, "When you turn into a human, wear those clothes over there."

Astral look over to a corner and turn back, and hesitated, "W-what are you doing?"

"Turning you to human," Khang replied, peering through a large glass window that connects the white room and the outside.

Astral back away slowly, but then Khang look straight at him and grinned, "Trust me."

Astral then relax a little and let Khang start his magic. As Khang type and push some buttons, the room starts to get colorful. Rainbow of colors fill the room. Astral slowly closes his eyes as he let the magic do the work.

10 minutes later, Khang opens the door and enter the room, and questioned, "How are you feeling?"

Staring at Astral, who is now a 13 years old boy with the same heterochromia eyes, same sky-blue hairstyle. He also have a pair of odd gold design piercing. Astral has peachy skin with blue diamond tattoos on his arms; he's also wearing an indigo sleeveless shirt, long black skinny pants, some black bracelet, a pair of white fingerless glove.

Khang whistled, "Wow, that sure fits you."

Astral was looking at himself; his arms, his fingers, his legs. Khang then gave him a mirror and let Astral look at himself, and then Astral gasp.

"Is this what I really look like?" Astral asked.

Khang just grinned, "Yep, and your name is Andrew, not Astral for today."

"Andrew," Astral sighed.

SLAM!

"So you this is what you look like in human form," a voice called from the door.

Astral and Khang spins their heads around to see...


	14. Being Human And Meeting Troubles, Again

_Being Human And Meeting Troubles, Again  
_

The two turn around to see Arcady leaning against the door.

"I-I thought," Khang stuttered.

Arcady interrupted, "That I was asleep on the couch. I was, actually, but when I over heard your little conversation, I couldn't stay asleep."

She then turn to Astral, "So _Andrew_, how about I show you around the city, or do you want to stay in the house?"

"I am at your house?" Astral repeated, a little confuse.

Arcady then walk over to Khang and pulls his ear, pissed off, "I will taking Astral outside for a stroll while you stay in the house and _rest_ up. You will need it. Also, cut the crap that was put on the others."

Khang was shaking like a chihuahua. Arcady let him go and skip over to Astral and pull him out of the white room, slamming the door behind her.

He was rubbing his ears, sighing, "Kids these days."

-In the city-

"So where are you going to take me?" Astral questioned, still being pull by Arcady.

Arcady turned around, smiling, 'Somewhere fun!"

"_What does she mean by that,_" Astral wondered.

-Yuma's house-

"Astral!" Yuma exclaimed, sitting up in his sleeping net.

He then spins his head around, calling out Astral's name. Akari and his grandmother, Haru Tsukumo, came in checking up on him.

"Why are you screaming, Yuma," his grandmother asked Yuma.

Yuma sighed, still glancing around, "No, it's nothing. By the way, who brought me back here? The last thing I remember was that I was lying on the ground near... never mind."

"The one that brought you back here," Akari repeated, placing her index finger on her lips, "Oh, I remember, there was this hot guy who brought you back. He had brownish blackish spiky hair with golden highlights, a pair of gorgeous sapphire eyes, peachy smooth skin, wearing a black sleeveless top, a pair of deep blue skinny pants and black converse. Grandma, i think I am in love!"

Akari squeals like a little girl, which surprise Yuma.

Yuma then asked, "How did he know where I live?"

"Hmm, I also ask him that," Grandma Haru sighed, "and he said that one of your friend told him where you live. He also told us that he found you lying on the ground in an alley way."

"Oh," Yuma frowned.

He suddenly zip out of bed, change his clothes, and ran straight out the door.

"_That guy and Arcady must have taken Astral,_" Yuma thought, "_I just know it!_"

-In the city-

"What is this," Astral questioned, examining a yellowish macaroon.

Arcady replied, munching on a pinkish one, "It is call a macaroon. Try it; it's very delicious."

Astral stay silence, but then he took a small bite of the macaroon. After, his face shows a hint of pink.

"So," Arcady wanted to know,"Is it good for you?"

"It is very delicious!" Astral returned, grinning and eating the rest of the macaroon.

The two continue to stroll around when they _bump_ into one particular individual.

"Arcady!" someone called Arcady.

She glance at the voice's direction to find Yuso on his motorcycle.

"Hey Yuso," Arcady returned the call, running over to Yuso and dragging Astral along, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just doing some shopping for food," Yuso answered, "So what are _you _doing here?"

Arcady locks her arm around Astral and replied, "I am showing my friend, Andrew, here around the city. He is new in the city so I am doing him a favor."

Astral's face began to boil up when Arcady lock her arm around his.

Yuso stare suspiciously at the both of them and then greeted, "It is an honor to meet you...Andrew."

"And to you too," Astral bowed quickly.

"Well," Yuso stated, starting his motor bike, "I will see you at school tomorrow. See ya."

"Bye Yuso," Arcady waved as Yuso flash out of sight.

Arcady then turned to Astral, 'Shall we continue our tour?"

Astral nods, still blushing like a maniac. The two spends the rest of their evening doing a lot of stuff and exploring the city. That was when they came across...

CRASH!

Arcady and Astral bumps into someone Arcady wanted to avoid.

"Ow, sorry about that"- the boy apologized, but then stop when he saw Arcady's face, "You."

"_Not good, this is bad,_" Arcady thought, gritting her teeth, "_Why do I have to him out of everyone in this whole city; it has to be...Yuma._"

Yuma got up and grab Arcady's collar and yelled, "Arcady, where is Astral?! Tell me where Astral is now! TELL ME!"

When Astral saw Yuma, he was happy, but contain his excitement, but when he saw Yuma grab Arcady's shirt, he was mad.

Astral separated Yuma from Arcady and screamed, "What is your problem?!"

"Don't get into this pal," Yuma warned, "Or you will have to pay with her. Now Arcady, tell me where is Astral!"

"Andrew stay out of this,"Arcady told him, "This is my business and mine alone."

Astral argued, "but"

-"Trust me," Arcady interrupted.

Yuma roared, "No more chit chatting. Now tell me where is Astral!"

"Duel," Arcady spoke, "duel and win me to find out where Astral is."

"Fine," Yuma growled, "Duel gazer on! Duel disk set!"

Then both Arcady and Yuma screamed, "Duel!"

Arcady=4000

Yuma=4000

An inter-dimensional world appear. Arcady throw an extra duel gazer to Astral and told him to put it on. Astral obey and soon he enter the dimensional world.

"First," Arcady stopped, "Let me remind you, Astral is not here, so you can't summon Utopia Ray."

"Ah!" Yuma shocked.

He then thought, "_I forgot! but who care, I will win without Utopia. I will find and rescue Astral!_"

"I draw!" Yuma shouted, pulling a card from his deck, "I play GaGaGa Magician in attack mode and end my turn!"

GaGaGa Magician= ATK-1500/DEF-1000

"Draw,"Arcady said, pulling a card from her deck, "I play Kitty Caster in the defense mode."

A white kitty in a sorceress robe appear with a brown staff in its mouth.

Kitty Caster= ATK-1500/DEF-1100

"And with Kitty Caster out on the field, I can summon an animal or a spell caster from my deck and I choose Tigra in attack mode!I now end my turn."

A half white tiger half woman appear next to Kitty Caster.

Tigra= ATK-1800/DEF-1200

"Hm, such a young individual yet very brave," Tigra spoke in an Australian accent.

Yuma was shock and almost fell backward, terrified, "That thing just talk!"

Tigra growled, "Pardon; thing? How dare you call me that. I do have a name for your information. Huh, Mistress, this boy is very valiant to challenge you."

"He didn't challenge me," Arcady smiled nervously, "I actually challenge him."

Both Tigra and Kitty Caster turn and gaze at their master.

"Mistress!" they both exclaimed, "How could you?!"

Sticking out her tongue, Arcady nervously laughed, "Heh, heh, heh. Yeah I challenge him."

Tigra puts one of her claw on her forehead and sighed, "Huh, well; I haven't got much of a practice. This duel could be of some use to me."

"Then lets get going,"Arcady screamed.

Suddenly the sky around turn dark. Blue lightning came crashing down. Right at that time, Shark and Kaito came running towards them; of course with their duel gazer on.

"Kaito, Shark!" the two duelists exclaimed.

Kaito wondered, "You two are having a duel? Why?"

Tigra answered, "Mistress Arcady challenge this young boy to a duel."

Again, Shark and Kaito were also surprised, "How could you talk?"

She replied, "I have been talking since I was born, you moron. Mistress please tell me that these are your friends, or I am going to tear them up."

Arcady then glare at Tigra with terrifying eyes. Tigra then finally shut up.

"Do you you know why the sky suddenly turn dark?" Shark remarked, gazing up to the sky.

The other shook their heads as they also stare up into the sky.

Then Shark notice Astral standing there and questioned,"Who are you?"

"My name is As- I mean Andrew," Astral replied, but almost blew his cover.

Suddenly, everything around the 5 change color and shape.

"_Not again,_" Arcady thought, looking worried.

"Hah, hah, hah," a laugh rang into their ears.

They all spins around to see the 4 men floating in thin air, holding a person in their hand.

"Here is your pathetic friend," Goodwin smirked, throwing the person down.

Arcady ran and caught the person; to find that the person was Yuso.

"Yuso!" Arcady worried.

Yuso was bleeding from his head and mouth. his clothes were tattered. The boys then crowded around Yuso who was lying his head on Arcady's lap.

Arcady growled, "What did you do to him?!"

"A-Arcady," Yuso moaned, "I'm s-sorry. T-they to-took my St-Stardust."

"They what," Arcady screamed, "Don't worry, Yusei. I am going to get him back if it's the last thing I do."

Arcady then stood up, mumbling, "You just cross the line, bastard."

"Did you say something, squirt," Bakura cackled maniacally.

"Mistress, no!" the two monster try to stopped.

Arcady said louder, "No more acting. This time, it's for real. You 4 just cross the line, and you will pay dearly for hurting Yusei like that!"

"You want this card back," Goodwin smirked, holding up a monster card with the same dragon that Yuma, Shark, and Kaito saw before.

All three boys exclaimed, "That is the same dragon that help us that time. So that means..."

"Yes, Yuso is the one you call Rider," Goodwin smiled evilly, "and this is his ace, Stardust Dragon."

"Sorry," Arcady smirked, holding up Stardust Dragon, "I am taking this back."

Goodwin was startled, "How did you"

-" When you and the boys were talking, I quickly snatch it away. Pretty good hah," Arcady interrupted, explaining it for him.

Goodwin angered, "Come on out, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

Bakura then yelled, "Time to rise, Diabound!"

Trueman coldly spoke, "Come my minions."

Vector just laugh maniacally and joined, "Be ready to visit hell."

Out of nowhere, large frightening shadow creatures appear and are ready to attack.

"Not on my watch," Arcady stated, playing many monster, "Draconoid, Goncora, Sylvious, Plantoru, awake from your slumber!"

4 gigantic odd looking dragons appear in the color of red, blue, white, and green.

"What the," the boys were amazed.

Even Astral was startle by the enormous monsters.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Giant purple fireballs crash against the 4 villains. as the smoke clear, Arcady and the boys could see Goodwin, Trueman, Bakura, and Vector on their knees.

Vector roared, "Who dare to"

-He was cut off by a male in an odd suit, holding a green staff.

"_No, it can't be,_" Arcady thought, "_They can't be here. He can't be here unless...Yusei_._"_

"Yusei, how could you!" Arcady yelled back at him.

"Yusei," Yuma confused, "What do you mean- no; it can't be. Yuso...are y-you _the_ Y-Yusei?"

As he stood up, Yusei nodded, "That is correct. I am Yusei Fudo. _The _Yusei Fudo, and The Rider that help you out at that time."

Shark, Kaito, Yuma, and Astral were shock, surprise and astonish at the same time.

"N-no way," Kaito stuttered, "There is no w-way that y-you are that Y-Yusei Fudo. Yusei Fudo is a-already dead!"

"Not unless it is I who travel through time," Yusei explained.

The boys were still shock when...

SLAP!

Arcady slap Yusei in the cheek.

"H-how dare you," Arcady muttered.

Yuma and the boys then turn to the floating man in the purple suit. Suddenly, it hit Yuma's and Astral's mind.

They both then exclaimed, "Wait! That man in the suit. Could it be that he is...

* * *

**Hey guys. This chapter is a little long and I know that I left a cliff hanger. So be patient for the next chapter. I know you are all excited to know who it is and I guess that some of you might already know who it is. Well meet you all next time.**

**Love,  
**

**Arcatamous**

**P.S. Thank you to all that review and read on this story. I am very thankful. Hope you would read my other stories. Hope you would read and reviews  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fate Of The Kings_

"That man in in suit look just like..." Yuma and Astral exclaimed, "...Dark Magician!"

The man, Dark Magician, flew down to Arcady and bow to her, stating, "_**Mistress**_."

"What are you doing here, Mahad," Arcady grumbled.

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appear next to Yusei.

"He is here to help," Yusei told her, "and I was the one that call him and the others here."

"I should have kept it to myself," Arcady sighed.

Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Astral stare in awe of the famous magician standing in front of them. Mahad then notice the 4 and took a glance at them.

"Tigra, Kitty Caster," Arcady called, "You two could return to your resting place now."

"As you wish Mistress," the two monster bowed, flashing in a white light; entering the cards.

"Where is he?" Arcady remarked.

Mahad questioned, turning again and facing Arcady, "**_Who, Mistress Arcady?_**"

"Your masters," Arcady answered, calmly, but she seem piss.

Mahad responded, "_**They are...coming**_."

"Is that so," she smiled, "That is great. Now, to deal with these pinheads."

"**_Mistress Arcady_**," Mahad spoke, "**_May I ask who are those boys over there?_**"

"Their name are Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and," Arcady grinned, "Astral."

"What!" Yuma, Shark, and Kaito yelled, glancing at Astral.

Yuma stuttered, "A-Astral, is t-that really y-you?"

Astral nodded, "Yes, it is me Yuma."

"How could you be human," Kaito wanted to know.

Astral glanced, "It's a long story."

"Leave the story for later," Arcady interrupted, "Right now, we all have to deal with these bastards. astral, work your magic."

He only nod and then Utopia Ray, Shark Drake, and Galaxy Eye Photon Dragon appear behind Stardust Dragon and The Dark Magician. Suddenly, all three of them bow down to Dark Magician and Stardust.

"**_It is an honor to meet_ you**," the three greeted.

Dark Magician returned, "**_The honor is all_**_** ours**._"

"Shut your blabbering!" Bakura roared, "Diabound, blow to smithereens now!"

The largest monster started to form a black fireball in its hands and threw it at them and the monsters.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Yuma questioned, gazing at the smokes that appears in the middle of the place.

As the smoke clear, they all could see a white creature with one blue and red stripe on its body and a blue horn on its head, facing straight at the villains and have its back on them.

Shark wondered, "What in the world is th"

-"They are here," Yusei interrupted, smiling.

The creature flew down to Arcady and Yusei, kneeling down and bowing to them.

Arcady started, "It is nice to meet you again,..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger again. I am not sure if this chapter is okay or not. Please review and inform on your comments**

**Thank You :)**

**Arcatamous**


	16. Beginning of the War

**Arcatamous: sorry, I have been ill and have been preparing for the CST.  
**

**Yuma: It's alright Arcatamous**

**Astral: It is no problem**

**Shark: You should work harder. Such weakling.**

**SMACK!**

**Shark: Ow! What was that for!?**

**Arcatamous: I have been working very hard, you jerk! i am still a girl, you know. I am not as strong as you boys!**

**Kaito: Arcatamous, you are a girl?**

**Arcatamous: You guys didn't know? Wow... 0_0**

**Astral: It is clearly that Arcatamous is a girl.**

**Yuma: Hahahahahahah! You guys didn't know Arcatamous was a girl?! That is so historical. What is wrong with your eyes?**

**Shark and Kaito: Shut up Yuma!**

**Shark and Kaito chasing Yuma around.**

**Astral: Any who, Arcatamous does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Arcatamous: Hope you enjoy my story! :)**

* * *

_Beginning of the War  
_

"It is nice to see you again," Arcady greeted to the bowing warrior, "...Neos."

"Neos!?" The group of boys exclaimed, still confuse, yet amaze by the tall Elemental Hero Neos.

"W-we never heard of any monster that is called 'Neos' in our history before," Yuma explained, "Who is this monsters and where does he come from?"

Yusei joined, "Elemental Hero Neos is an Elemental monster from the past, way before my time. This monster exist close to the time when the first king of duel appear. He also serve under the rule and command of the ace student of duel academy. Well , not an ace in studying, but in dueling. You can't really find information about this type of monster around here. It is very rare; unlike Mahad here, is a legendary ace Magician, along with all the other legendary monsters that came from the time of the king of duel."

"Ugh," Trueman suddenly spoke up, "What is that monster doing here. He doesn't exist in this time."

"You are wrong," Arcady argued, "Every monsters has its place in life. Who cares if it came from the past, present, or the future. It still has a place in time. Unlike you, who are suppose to be in the graveyard right now, does **not **have a place in life and time anymore."

"How would you know that," Vector smirked.

She then grinned, "Because I am the one that watches over the time and space of all universes."

"What!" Vector growled in disbelief, "How could this brat be the one that watches over time and space?"

A vein pops on Arcady forehead as she spat, "Says the one who is shorter than me and believe me, I have seen you closer and you reach up to my shoulder."

Vector angered, "Why you little"

-"Get your game on/it's time to duel!" two voices exclaimed from high above.

Everyone glance up and saw two hooded people. Though they can't see their faces, Arcady and Yusei already know they were.

"Damn it," Arcady mumbled.

"_Not those two, why does they have torture me?!" _Arcady thought.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I think some of you could guess who those two hooded people are. Well i hope you like it! :D See you next time!**


	17. Argue Part 1

_Argue Part 1  
_

As the two figures jump down, their hoods fell off. The two boys stood in front of Yuma, Shark, Astral, and Kaito. The four young males were shock and confuse.

Yusei then came over to the two boys and smiled, shaking their hands, "Nice to see you two here. What took you so long?"

"Some difficulties with the transportation," a tall boy, with tri-colored spiky hair shook his hand and responding to his question.

He then glance over to Arcady, who has her hand cross.

"How polite of you to _drop _in," She scoffed.

Then the tri-colored hair boy frowned, "That isn't a way to treat an old friend."

Suddenly, the shorter boy who has brown and orange spiky hair appear in front of the boy and smiled brightly, "Heyyyyy, lets leave her alone. You know she doesn't like when we are following her."

"More like stalking me, "Arcady butted in and standing up.

She then walks towards the both of them and pointed her finger in their face, "I told you this is my own business. Why do you always get in my way?"

"Well excuse us for trying to help," the taller boy argued.

Arcady yelled, "I told you many times that I don't need any help!"

"oooohhh," Bakura cackled, "I love cat fight."

Arcady then glared at Bakura, "And I love to see midgets who look like a girl being sent home."

Bakura growled at her devilishly.

She then return her gaze back to the boy in front of her ad calmed down, "Alright, alright, we will talk about this later. Right now, I want to send them to the Under Taker; or should I send them to Grell?(If you haven't watch Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji then you won't know who I am talking about. Sorry :P)

Bakura roared, "I will show you who is going back to trash bin in hell!"

Before he could attack, Vector hold him back.

Bakura growled, "Let me go. I want to show that b**** who is going down that m*********** hole!"

"Language, language," Arcady talking mature, "There are kids here."

"Bakura, enough," Goodwin ordered; he then flew forward and said, an evil smirked appear on his face, "I apologize for his behavior, Arcady. The next time we meet, I think you would like to discuss about...hm, young Khador."

Arcady gasped, "What! How do you know about him?!"

Goodwin stayed silence, smirking evilly.

Arcady roared, "You asshole! Tell what you know of him!"

Goodwin turned around and told the others, "Let us leave. I think the young lady will blow anytime soon."

Vector and Trueman nodded, but Bakura muttered, "Whatever."

The four villains slowly vanish. then everything went back to normal. All 8 of them appear in an alleyway. The monsters disappear back into their cards while Arcady was on her knee.

"_Impossible,_" she thought, "_How could they know about him? Unless..._"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I was really busy dong this and that. I hope you like this chapter and I am truly sorry for taking so long. Now, down to the questions.  
**

**Q's # 1: Who is the two boys?**

**Q's # 2:Who was Goodwin referring to?**

**Q's # 3: Why is Arcady angry at the two boys?**

**Q's # 4: Who is Khador?**

**Alrighty! See you next time.**

**Signing out, **

**Arcatamous :)**


	18. Argue Part 2

_Argue Part 2_

After escaping the dimension, all 8 teenagers were back in Heartland. Yuma, Kaito, Shark, and Astral were confuse of what has happen. they are also amaze to meet Yusei Fudo. Now, they are staring at Arcady who is kneeling on the ground.

"Arcady," the tall boy asked, putting his hand on Arcady's shoulder, but Arcady snaps away.

She replied, shivering a little, "I-I am fine."

There was a long silence until Yuma questioned, "Hey, who are you two?"

The two new boy look at Yuma and his 3 friends in the back.

Yusei introduced, pointing as he told the two boys, "Hey guys, this is Yuma Tsukumo. This here is Shark; that is Kaito, and that is Astral."

"Nice to meet you," The tall boy greeted; he then turned to Yusei, "I see that your dream of making a world a better place have come true, Yusei."

Yusei chuckled, "Yes, I am happy that duel monster still continue until now. I can't believe it when I first came here."

Shark then repeated, "Um, I am sorry for intruding, but could you tell us who you two are?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Yusei returned, "It might effect the timeli"

-"The tall boy is Atem Yugioh," Arcady spoke, standing up and looking straight at the boys, "and the one next to him is Jaden Yuki. They are the two _King of Duels _from the past. Atem is the first king of duel. After is Jaden, and then Yusei. And this time period King of Duel is one of you."

There was a long, long silence.

Then suddenly, Yuma, Kaito, and Shark yelled, "What!"

"W-wow," Yuma stuttered, "Are y-you two r-really the K-king of D-duels of the p-past?!"

"Yes, yes they are," Arcady rolled her eyes, "Now come on. We have to get to my house before anybody see the King of Duels and starts asking for autographs."

She pushes her through the boys and headed towards her house. The others followed closely behind. When they got to Arcady's house, they all enter and found Sabrina, Khang, Inuyashi Lordin, and Daniel were sitting on the couch talking. When the saw the Arcady and the rest, they paused their talking.

"Oh, you already rest up," Arcady smirked, "Good, you will need it for later."

"Yes ma'm," Khang sighed sadly.

"Hey!" Yuma gasped, pointing at Khang, "You are that guy that knocked us out! What the heck are you doing here."

"Heh, heh," Khang laughed nervously, scratching the back of the his head, "Well I am"

-"Just tell them," Arcady interrupted, "They already know about Atem, Jaden, and Yusei."

"Oh," Khang sighed in relief and turned to the boys, "Hi nice to meet you. My name is Khang. I am Arcady's brother."

"Eh!" Yuma shouted.

Astral added, "Yes, Khang is Arcady's brother. He only test us on our abilities in circumstances."

"Yeah," Khang smiled nervously, "and I am the one that turn Astralinto human."I

SMACK!

"Now Yuma gonna hold a grudge on you for forever," Arcady snapped, "You are so stupid; and you are older than me."

"She is right," Atem smiled, swinging his hand on Khang's shoulder, "You are so going to be in big trouble with Yuma here, and Arcady."

"You should speak for yourself," Arcady mumbled, drinking a glass of water.

Atem glares at Arcady, angry.

He then growled, "You should be happy that we came to help. You could have gotten hurt, you know."

"I don't care," she replied plainly, walking away from Atem.

Atem was really piss now. He then grabs her hand and spin her around to face him.

Atem yelled at Arcady, "Hey! I came here to assist and protect you! So don't give that attitude!"

SLAP!

A red mark appear on Atem's right cheek. He was startle and shock at the same time. Slowly, his hand came up to his cheek. Atem then stare at Arcady nonstop.

"Do you know why I left you behind," Arcady questioned, "It is because I hate you! You always getting into people's business! I don't want you to okay? Just leave me alone!"

With that, Arcady stormed out of the room and to her bedroom.

"_What have I done,_" Atem thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, I update another one. Well I will be publishing a new story. I don't when, but I will publish one. Hope you read it. It's in the Naruto section.**

**Signing out**

**Arcatamous :)**


	19. Arcady's Secret

_Arcady's Secret  
_

"Ooooh," Jaden cooed, "You just piss her off."

"Hell yeah I did," Atem sighed, "what am I suppose to do now?"

"Well Atem," Khang shook his head and placing his arm on Atem's shoulder, "You just have to apologize to her."

Atem move unexpectedly, dropping Khang onto the floor, "What if she doesn't accept my apology? What would I do then?"

Khang got up again and replied, "Atem, apologizing to her is the only way."

"Alright," he sighed, "By the way; Goodwin said something about someone name…..young Khador. Who is it?"

Khang froze on the spot. Everyone in the room stare at him with a question look.

"I-I don't k-know," Khang stuttered, looking down.

Atem stare suspiciously at Khang.

He then walks towards him, asking, "Khang, are you hiding something from us?"

"N-no," Khang stuttered again, backing away, "What m-make you say t-that?"

"You are stuttering," Jaden blankly told him.

Khang sigh heavily and replied, "Alright…..okay, I will tell you what is going on; but Atem, this might hurt you."

Atem look skeptically at Khang when he said that this new might _hurt him_.

Khador is…..Arcady lost lover," Khang said, looking at the boys that are there.

A lightning struck Atem and he froze.

"_Arcady has a…..lover,_" he thought, "_She has a lover. How-how could this be?_"

"Atem," Yusei repeated, "Atem, Atem!"

Atem snaps out of his thought and glance around to see Jaden, Yusei, and Khang have a worried face, and Yuma, Kaito, Shark, and Astral has a confuse face.

"Are you okay," Jaden questioned.

Atem shook his head, "I am fine. Excuses me, but I need some fresh air."

Atem left the room, leaving the rest of the males confuses and worried.

"_Arcady, what have you done,_" Khang thought.

**-Flashback-**

_"Arcady," Khang stunned, "You can't be serious."_

_Arcady nodded, looking away, "Tell him that if he ask about Khador."_

_"But Arcady," Khang angered, "That will hurt his feeling really much. He will be heartbroken."_

_"Well it is better to have him dead!" Arcady yelled, "Khang, how do you think when I have to do this? This is the choice I have to keep Atem and others safe. You should know that. I came to this world to find Khador. I know that reviving him will be hard and Atem will protest about this if he knew what would happen to the reviver. I have to do this. We need more help than we know it. Please, do this for Atem; for Khador; for me, and for mom."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"So Khang," Yusei interrupted the silence, "Who is this Khador, besides him being Arcady's…lover."

"Khador was betroth to Arcady when she was born," Khang began, "He was the strongest warrior in our kingdom and he was the one that save my uncle, too. He was known as a hero in our kingdom and Arcady love him and admires him. But when Khador took on a mission, leaving our planet; he disappear. No tracks were found. He was lost forever. 3 years later, 6 years old Arcady said that she had a dream seeing Khador and he was being torture and she couldn't do anything to help him. After, she was free and found Khador dead. She became lifeless and heartbroken. Now that she has been traveling to different places, she finally found a clue that Khador's soul was somewhere in this world and city. So she came here."

"So that is why," Yusei startled.

Just like him, Jaden and the others were also surprise.

"Ahem," a high young voice coughed.

Al l of the boys turn and found Sabrina holding a tray with 8 mugs fill with hot chocolate.

"I think you stop there big brother," Sabrina told Khang, placing the tray on a short table, "You Arcady doesn't like you talking about Khador. Besides, she is really pissed right and is ready leave again."

"Done," Khang returned quickly.

Sabrina stared at him, "Wow, never thought you would think ahead."

"I am still the oldest, Sabrina," Khang grinned, patting Sabrina's head.

Sabrina smiled, sitting down, "No need to stand. Come sit down and have some hot coco."

The boys nodded and sat down on the couch, drinking Sabrina's hot chocolate.

"Sabrina," Kaito began, "How old are you?"

"5," she responded, "I am turning 6 soon."

"Oh," Kaito stated, "anyway, do you always stay at home or do you go outside, too?"

"I usually stay in the house, but once in a while, I would leave," Sabrina grinned childishly.

They all continue to talk all night. Yuma and the boys decided to stay there for the night so they called home and tell their parents.

-Meanwhile with Atem-

Atem was in deep thought for that whole afternoon. The moon was high and he sigh heavily.

Atem thought, looking up at the bright moon, "_I guess I can't be with Arcady anymore._"

"I am sorry," a voice called out.

Atem quickly spins around to see….

* * *

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. : D Hope you love it.**

**Arcatamous**


	20. Clues to Khador: Part 1

lie

**Arcatamous: Hey guys, this is my new update. Hope you like it.**

**P.S. This story is base on right after the battle with Dr. Faker and before the Barian invasion**

* * *

_Clues to Khador: Part 1_

Arcady stood behind Atem silently.

"Arcady," Atem mumbled.

Arcady spoke up, "Atem, I apologize for not telling you. Due to that this is a personal."

"I thought we were friends," he said.

Arcady started to laugh maniacally, "You really thought that we were friends? You must be out of your mind."

Atem was confused, "What are you saying."

Arcady bit her lips alittle, but then smirked, "I use you all the time. It was so easy to get you into my trap. You were just a puppet to me. Now, I have no use for you anymore, so leave."

Arcady left Atem, who was shock and heartbroken.

"_Arcady,_" Atem thought, "_You-you...use...me._"

-In the hall-

Astral has return back into a spirit and was walking with Kaito and Shark to their room. Suddenly, they saw Arcady walking pass them.

"Hey Arcady," Shark waved, smiling.

Arcady was silent and walk pass them. When she got into her room, Arcady jumps onto her bed, hug a pillow to her chest and sat at the edge of her bed and began to cry. Tears of sadness fell down her pale face.

"_Atem,_" she thought, still crying, "_I am sorry. Please forgive me_."

**-Flashback-**

_"Arcady," an old voice said, "You are becoming weak because of Prince Atem. You have to separate from him now."_

_Arcady bowed, kneeling on one knee, "Yes...Grandmother."_

**-End of Flashback-**

Arcady cry and cry for the rest of the night. Then, she heard the door open and it reveals Khang.

"Hey," he smiled and sat down next to her, "You told him didn't you?"

Arcady nodded, her face still in the pillow, "I just hope that he would forgive me."

Khang pulled her into a hug and comforted, "It's alright. I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay strong."

"Khang," Arcady sniffed, "Could you do me a favor?"

Khang nodded and Arcady sighed, "Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright," he replied, kissing Arcady's forehead, "I wont leave you, little sis. Promise."

Arcady smile and lay on Khang chest as she drifted into a deep and later, a nightmare.

**-Nightmare****-**

_Arcady was running through the darkness when she saw Atem._

_"Atem!" Arcady yelled, but she stops her track._

_Atem was walking towards Lauriana, a girl that love him. Arcady saddened as she watched him moving towards Lauriana. Atem hugs Lauriana and she hugs him back, but then Lauriana took out a knife and stab Atem right in the heart. _

_Arcady was shocked, "ATEM!"_

_She ran towards him and hold him in her arms, worried, "Atem, are you okay? Speak to me Atem."_

_Suddenly, the knife appears in her hand and Atem muttered, "Arcady, you killed me."_

_Arcady was horrifed by the knife as she drops it._

**-End of Nightmare-**

Arcady woke up panting heavily. Beads of sweats roll down her face. Arcady looks to the side and saw Khang sleeping soundly. She sigh as she got out of bed. she checks the clock and it was 3 AM. Arcady then got dress and left to roam outside. She was on your way to the city square when someone grabs her hand and covers her mouth.

Arcady struggle to break free, but she stops when she heard the person said, "Stop struggling."

Arcady relax and the person release her. Arcady turns around and saw Kaito behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kaito coldly replied, "To make sure you are safe. What are you thinking; roaming the street at a time like this? Arcady, you are crazy!"

Arcady frowned, "I could take care of myself."

Kaito grabs Arcady's arm and yelled, "No, you are not. Huh, you could tell me. What's wrong."

Arcady stood in silence. Something then snap her to look up at Kaito and asked, "Kaito, could you help me find something?"

Kaitou nodded, "Sure, but let me go home and talk to my nodded. Come along. I don't want you to wander the city at a time like this...alone."

Arcady pouted as she follow him towards the tallest tower in Heartland. When they got there, Kaito took Arcady inside and up to the top. Up there, he saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Kaito; you are back," Dr. Faker smiled, hugging his son.

Dr. Faker then glance over to Arcady, "Oh, it is you. how nice to see you again, dear child."

"It is and honor to see you again, Dr. Faker," Arcady bowed.

Kaito questioned, "You two know each other?"

"Yes," his dad replied, "This young lady here was the one that brought Haruto back."

"So you are the girl that my dad was talking about," Kaito mumbled; he then thanked, "Thank you for returning my little brother back home."

"You don't need to thank me, "Arcady smiled, "I am happy to help."

Kaito then left the room and went into Haruto's room. He place a kiss on his little brother foreheads and return to the living room. When he got there, Dr. Faker and Arcady were talking about something.

Kaito then walk over and said, "Father, I am going to the lab to help Arcady find something."

"What is it that you need to find?" Dr. Faker asked, "I maybe of some help."

Kaito turns to Arcady and she said, "I want to know if there has been any catastrophic battle of any kind that occur during this time."

Kaito then turn his gaze to his father and he nodded, "Well my dear, we did have quite a battle, not so long ago. This battle did cause destruction to this city."

"Then did anything appear during or after the battle?" Arcady quickly questioned, "Like if there was any kind of portal?"

"There was," Kaito joined, "A portal that leads to another dimension or so."

"Do you have a clip or something that came from the battle," Arcady asked again.

Kaito nodded, "It is in the lab. Why is that?"

She sighed, "If a portal did actually open, then Khador could have possibly use that portal to get here. He maybe here in Heartland."

"You aren't exactly sure that Khador really came here," Kaito argued.

"But if this is the only chance," Arcady returned, "Then I will take it."

"Alright," Kaito agreed, "Then let's go."

Dr. Faker, Kaito and Arcady went down to the lab.

"_Khador,_" Arcady thought, "_I will find you no matter what._"


	21. Clues To Khador: Part 2

_Clues To Khador: Part 2_

For the whole night Arcady, Kaito, and Dr. Faker have been working to find Khador. At that time Dr. Faker has gone to another lab to check on the stuff at the time of the duel.

"Have you found anything yet," Arcady asked, typing some stuffs.

Kaito replied, "No have you?"

She shook her head and continues to work. Suddenly, Dr. Faker came running in, calling for Kaito and Arcady to follow him. The three reach a lab full of large scraps. Next to the scraps was a giant computer. Dr. Faker types in some things and then a large piece of letter appear on the screen.

"I found this when I was scanning the scraps from the scene. Arcady, may be you could decode this letter," Dr. Faker explained.

Arcady walks closer and took a closer look at the letter.

In the letter, it said:

_Eepd ni het eacv_

_Eivf si teh eyk_

_Ot luncok eht geca_

_Hatt I ma prat ni_

_Eth ceav lliw estt ouy no royu_

_Geoucar, tyolyal,urep fo rahet, ripsit, dan tleligincene_

_Rean het tearw si teh treacne_

_I pohe ew liwl teme oson_

_Aradcy_

"What does this suppose to mean," Kaito questioned.

Arcady spoke up, "I think I know. This is a code that was use by my family only. The said this: 'Deep in the cave, Five is the key, To unlock the cage, That I am trap in, The cave will test you on your, Courage, loyalty, pure of heart, spirit, and intelligence, Near the water is the entrance, i hope we will meet soon...Arcady.' that is what the letter said."

A tear drops down from Arcady's face when she read the letter. Kaito looks at her with sad eyes.

Arcady quickly wipes away the tear and asked, "Is there any underwater cave that have an air pocket in them around here?"

Dr. Faker quickly search for one and smiled, "There is; The Cave of Lost Memories. It is around four to five miles from Heartland City."

Arcady turns to Kaito and smiled, "Get packing; we are going scuba diving tomorrow."

Kaito nodded, "So we found a clue to finding your lover hah. Alright; do you want me to take you home?"

Arcady pondered, "Hm, okay. Thank you Dr. Faker and goodbye."

Kaito's father wave goodbye as Kaito and Arcady flashes away on Orbital 7, who turned into a motor bike. On the way home, they talk about what they are going to do tomorrow and how they will get there. luckily the next day was a Sunday. As Orbital 7 came to a stop at Arcady's house, Kaito notice that Arcady was asleep. Kaito grin a little, picking Arcady up bridal style and took her into the house. As Kaito got to the front door, he saw someone was there.

"What are you doing with Arcady during a time like this," said...


	22. Beginning Of A New Adventure

_Beginning of A New Adventure  
_

Kaito stood in front of the door to find Atem standing there, arm cross to his chest.

"What are you doing with Arcady at a time like this," Atem growled, hint of anger in his voice.

Kaito replied, "I saw Arcady left the house so I follow her. I then found her talking to my dad. She wants to know about some stuffs and my dad helps her. My dad then told me to take her home. She fell asleep when we finally got to the house."

Atem approaches Kaito and took Arcady into his arms, saying, and heading back inside, "I'll take her to her room. You should go back to sleep."

Kaito stopped him, "We found a clue to where Khador is. Tomorrow, we are going to an underwater cave call the Cave of Lost Memories. Are you coming?"

"I think I am going to hang around for a little while longer and then leave," Atem sighed.

Kaito was confused, "Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"Arcady doesn't need me anymore," he responded, hint of sadness, "She is done with me."

"What," Kaito cracked.

Atem took a deep breath and repeated, "She is done using me. All this time, she was using all this time. You should leave her too because she might be using you."

With that, Atem left Kaito. Before he left, Kaito saw a tiny shimmering of water.

"_What does Atem mean by 'Arcady using us',_" Kaito thought, as he walked inside, closing the door in the process.

-The Next Day-

Arcady was riding with Khang, Sabrina was riding with Kaito, Jaden was riding with Yusei, Atem was riding on Lightning Galaxy (Arcady's motorcycle) and Yuma was riding with Shark, while the Brothers were running along the side. The group of duelist finally reach the bay early in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise and they all have got into their suits for scuba diving.

"Is everyone ready," Arcady asked, "Here are the rules..."

Arcady begins to talk about what they need to do and what to stay away from. Kaito then appears next to Atem.

"So why did you decided to join us now," Kaito questioned.

Atem answered blankly, "If we do find this... Khador, then I need to give him something and to make sure that he takes care and protects Arcady."

"You care an awful lot about Arcady, don't you," Kaito smirked.

Atem glared at him, "Shut up; I am not in a mood to talk right now."

Kaito slowly walks towards where Shark, Yuma, and Astral are standing.

"What's the matter, Kaito," Yuma asked.

Kaito shook his head, "Nothing; I was just thinking about something."

They all then got ready to dive in, but Sabrina holds Kaito back. She tugs on his swim wear for him to stay a little.

Kaito turns around and kneel down facing her as Sabrina spoke, "Please take care of my sister and brother. I beg of you Kaito."

Kaito gently smiles at her and gave a little peck on Sabrina's fore head, saying, "I promise, I will bring them back."

Sabrina face blushed 10 different shade of red as Kaito patted her head, "So if I bring them back, would you wait for me?"

Sabrina looks up and gave a peck on Kaito's cheeks and smiled happily, "Of course I will! I will wait for you."

With that, Kaito dive into the water and swam along with all the others.

-Somewhere-

Through an illuminated mirror, Bakura, Goddwin, Trueman, and Vector, along with another individual watched the group of teenagers as they headed for the cave. A loud, wild cackle fill the realm.

"How foolish are those brats," the individual smirked, "They will never get to Khador. They will all die in that retched place; or rather lock in there for the rest of their lives. They will never get out of there, and Khador can't even help his poor little friends."

"There will be a susprise waiting for the b****** in the cave, isn't there," Bakura laughed maniacally.

"Yes," the male spoke.

The man then wave his hand over the illuminated mirror and it changes to a scene of an 18 years old boy lying down with chains strap to his feet and wrists. The young teenager has blonde spiky hair cover in dried blood. His chest was fill with scars and bruises. the boy only wore a pair of long blue pants, which is also ripped a little.

"You would love for Arcady to come and rescue you," the man smirked, "...Khador."


	23. The Tests

_The Tests_

As Arcady and the rest enter the large cave, a red glow appear in front Arcady. She rushes towards it and further into the large cave.

"Arcady wait!" Shark shouted, putting down the air tanks.

The light disappear and so did Arcady. Suddenly, a mist appear around the group and it separated everyone from each other.

"_Now you will be tested,_" a voice whispered through the mist.

Yuma glanced around, "Whose goes there?"

Suddenly, an image of Astral tied up to a pole appears in front of Yuma.

"Astral!" Yuma shouted running towards Astral.

Suddenly, an image of Vector appear next to Astral.

"Vector," Yuma growled, "What did you do to Astral?!"

"I did nothing," he smirked, "Come Yuma, come and join me in my reformation of this world!"

"When did that starts happening," Yuma confused.

Vector asked, "What?...Never mind! Yuma, join me and you could rule the world!"

"In your dream I will," Yuma yelled, "I will never join you!"

"What if _they _are involved," Vector snickered, showing an image of Yuma's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuma screamed, "What did you do to them?!"

"You'll know if you join me," Vector said, "What do you choose? Astral or your parents?"

"I-I," he stuttered, very frustrated of who he should choose.

Yuma stuttered, "I-I-...I choose Astral."

He started to walk towards Astral, saying to Vector, "I will never abandoned Astral. Never!"

Vector, Yuma's parent, and Astral suddenly disappear and a male voice spoke, "You have proven yourself, Yuma. You have proven your loyalty to your friends when your own family members are involve."

"Who are you," Yuma questioned, glancing around the misty place.

"You need not to know who I am for you will soon meet me," the voice said, "Now, I present the Gem of Loyalty to you. This gem will help you on your journey."

a shining white light revealed itself to Yuma and inside the light was a round gem. Yuma took it and the mist cleared up.

He started running towards a yellow phosphorescent light, thinking, "_Thank you; who ever you are. Now I just hope the others are okay._"

-With Astral-

"Yuma," Astral called, "Are you here?"

The mist was so thick, Astral couldn't see a thing. Out of nowhere, an image of a lost Number Card appears in front of him. Then an image of a little puppy stuck in the middle of a pit of hot lava.

"_Which one should I go for,_" Astral thought.

The card started to fade and the place the little puppy was standing on was crumbling. Astral quickly dashes over to the puppy and rescue him, but he then sadly watch the Number Card fades away. After the card has fully disappear, Astral glance down at the puppy in his arm to find nothing.

He look around when the same male voice spoke up, "You have proven yourself that you care for those who is in danger than for yourself. This prove your spiritual character. I now present you with the Gem of Spirit. Keep it with you, Astral."

With that, the voice disappear as Astral took the green glowing stone.

"_I need to find the others as fast as I can before anything else happen,_" He thought.

-With Shark-

Shark was running through the fog when he saw Rio trap chain to a wall.

"Rio!" shark shouted, worried.

Rio yelled back, "Shark! Help me!"

"Don't worry," he shouted, "I'll save you!"

Shark took a step closer and a small needles shot in front of his face.

"_This place is booby traps,_" he thought.

Shark stood there for a little while. He then started to move backward and in a quick moments, Shark charges towards the booby trap. He dodges all of the traps and finally got to Rio. Shark unchained her and help her stands up.

In a quick second, Shark pulls Rio into a hug, angered, "Rio, what are you doing here! You scared me to death!"

"Shark," the same male voice called, "you have proven yourself to be the holder of the Gem of Courage. Keep it safe."

A blue gem appear in front of Shark and he thought, "_Who was that?_"

-With Kaito-

The mist encircled him and he couldn't find a way out. Suddenly, Arcady appear in chains.

"Kaito," she called, "Help me!"

Kaito ran towards her, calling, "Arcady!"

Out of nowhere, he stop.

"Kaito," Arcady repeated, "Help me. Why did you stop?"

Kaito smirks and said, "You are not Arcady."

"What are you saying," she questioned.

Kaito explained, "You may look like Arcady, but you don't act like her. Arcady never cries for help. She would always tell me and my friends to run if she chain like that."

Arcady then slowly disappear and the voice emerges from the mist and said, "Very good. You have proven yourself to be very knowledgeable. For this I give you the Gem of Knowledge. Keep it with you Kaito."

The fog then vanishes. Right when the cave was cleared, Kaito, Yuma, Shark, and Astral could see each other. They all got reunited and told each other about the gem they got.

Astral then spoke up, "Hey, where is Arcady?"

"**She is right here****,**" a voice cackled.

The four turn and saw a young man with blonde spiky hair holding Arcady by her neck. the boy has chains on his ankles and wrists. His chest is bare with bruises and scars. There was a dark aura around the male. His eyes were glowing black.

"Arcady!" they all shouted.

Shark growled, "Let Arcady go!"

"**Why,**" the young male smirked, "**She came here to look for me. Shouldn't she be happy that she found me? I am her lover, aren't I?**"

"What," Kaito asked, confuse like the others.

"**I am Khador,**" he introduced, "**Arcady's lo****ver, and the one that will kill all of you.**"

"Arcady!" Atem called from behind the boys, "You bastard, let her go!"

Atem kicks Khador's hand and he releases Arcady. Atem caught her and retreated back to boys.

"How dare you touch her," Atem growled, "She loves you and you betrayed her?"

"**Yes, I did,**" Khador smirked.

Atem angered, "You don't deserve Arcady! She is a very unique girl. Don't you dare to touch her!"

"Atem, i-i-it's a-al-right,"Arcady mumbled tiredly.

She slowly got off of Atem and approaches Khador.

"D-don't be-be-be li-like tha-that Khador," Arcady stuttered.

"**Don't touch me monster,**" Khador warned, "**or I will kill you!**"

"You a-are be-being con-control," she tiredly said.

She place her hand on his cheeks when she got to him and lean forward. Although Khador lean back, Arcady still got the chance. She kiss him on the forehead. Then a bright light glimmer around the two. Atem, Shark, Kaito, Yuma, and Astral were shocked. Atem was sad that Arcady is finally back with her lover. The light died down and in front of the male was an 18 years old boy with blonde spiky hair, blue sky eyes, and peachy skin. He wore a red headband, wore a type of clothes unfamiliar to the boys except Atem. Khang soon got there and stared in awe of the young teenager who was holding Arcady in his arms. Arcady was unconscious in Khador's arms. A warm smile appear on Khador's face.

"My princess," he said with a gentle voice, "I will always be by you. From now on and for forever."

Khador lean forward and kiss Arcady on the forehead. Atem walked away when he saw that.

-Somewhere-

A loud roar rung the realm.

"How could Arcady break the spell!" Bakura growled, "That spell is the strongest manipulating spell in the whole universe! How could it be broken by just a kiss?"

"Calm yourself Bakura," the man spoke calmly, "We still have that _other _affect on Khador. Do not fear, Khador will return to us with Arcady's head in his hand."

"Hmph," Bakura angered, "Heh, you do have a point there..."

* * *

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't update in a few weeks. I hope you like this chapter. : D**

**Q's: Who is Bakura talking to?**

**Arcatamous out**


	24. A Date Or A Duel: Part 1

_A Date Or A Duel: Part 1_

Khador carried Arcady all the way back to Sabrina. When they got to shore, Sabrina ran straight to Arcady, but stops midway when she saw the young man.

"Who are you," Sabrina questioned.

Khador replied, "I am a friend."

Khador passed Arcady and was ready to get on the cycle when Atem stopped him.

"Can I talk to you," He asked.

Khador nods and gave Arcady to Khang, following Atem to a small corner.

Atem stops and turn around , asking, "Could you promise me something?"

Khador nodded silently and Atem said, "Take care and protect Arcady for me."

Khador put his hand on Atem's shoulder and assured, "Don't worry, I will keep her safe and protect her."

Atem lightly smiles and the two boys return to the group and headed back into the city.

When they got back to Arcady's house, Kaito hold Sabrina back and invited, "Want to go for a ride?"

Sabrina nodded happily and climb onto Kaito's motor cycle and they both drove off. Sabrina was holding tightly onto Kaito as they drove through the city.

"So where do you want to go," Kaito asked her.

Sabrina replied, "Could we get some ice cream?"

Kaito smiled, "Sure."

They then drove off into an ice cream store. Kaito and Sabrina were sitting in front of the ice cream shop eating and talking.

"So tell me," Kaito began, "Why do you follow your sister here?"

Sabrina said, "I don't want my sister to be hurt, so I followed her here to protect her."

Kaito nods and chuckle. On Sabrina's face was a bit of vanilla ice cream. He then took a napkin an wipes off the vanilla off her face.

Sabrina flush in embarrassment when he chuckled, "You have some ice cream on your face."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down.

Kaito insisted, "Here, How about I show around the city since you have never left the house to explore."

"Really," Sabrina's eyes brighten as she asked.

Kaito grinned, "Really."

Kaito showed the little girl to some of the famous places around the city. While Sabrina was running around in the amusement park of Heartland City, Kaito sneaks into a jewelry shop and bought Sabrina a charm necklace. The necklace has a two white dragons holding a blue orb in the middle and the orb and dragons can be split into two. Kaito thought it was a perfect gift for Sabrina so he bought it. When the gift was wraps, Kaito left to find Sabrina. He then saw her standing with a group of crowed near a stage.

The announcer on the stage said, "Welcome to Heartland City Amusement Park. Today, we will hold a duel tournament. Now, who is brave enough to fight the Mighty and unbeatable Kijitaka? Whoever win this duel will get a grand prize."

No one raised there hand except.

"Here! Here!" Sabrina shouted, raises her hand and jumping, "I want to duel that Mister!"

People begin to look back at Sabrina, shock and surprise. They were chattering about the girl.

Hijitaka then spoke, "I would not duel a little girl."

"Are you scared that you are going to lose," Sabrina smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

There was a loud "oooh" going around in the crowd.

Hijitaka was pissed, "Bring it on, you little brat!"

"Oh little miss," the announcer called, "You are a brave one. Well ladies and gentlemen, we have a challenger! Let's here it for the little lady!"

"What," Kaito muttered, running towards the stage to stop Sabrina, but it was too late.

Sabrina was already on the stage. Mr. Announcer then ask for her name and she told him.

He then shouted, "Okay! Now let's start the duel between Hijitaka and Miss Sabrina!"

The crowd was cheering loudly for the two duelist.

"_Uh oh,_" Kaito thought, "_This is bad._"

"Little girl," Hijitaka smirked, "Are you sure you want to duel me? I am very strong."

"I am not backing down from a duel," Sabrina said confidently, "It's time to duel!"

"_Sabrina,_" Kaito thought.


End file.
